Cherry and Atticus Meet Shrek
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Darla is having a slumber party with her friends and Cherry, Atticus, Mo, and Patch supervise as babysitters for their evening. They decide to watch the movie Shrek and discover that the movie comes with a spell and once it's recited, they are taken back in time to the Middle Ages and meet the ogre himself as he is made to go on a quest to get his swamp back from Lord Farquaad.
1. Chapter 1

Darla was getting ready for a big slumber party with her friends who would be coming soon. Cherry, Atticus, Mo, and Patch were staying along to supervise.

"So, what're you girls gonna do?" Mo asked.

"We're gonna watch the Shrek movie!" Darla beamed as she took out a video. "Can we, Atticus? I loved the musical!"

"Sure." Atticus shrugged.

"Yes!" Darla beamed.

"Kids and their Shrek movies." Cherry chuckled.

"I know, right?" Mo also chuckled.

Darla got the movie ready until the doorbell rang.

* * *

Atticus decided to get it and opened the door to see Amber, Annabelle, Anne-Marie, and Robyn in their pajamas.

"Good evening, girls." Atticus greeted.

"Good evening, Atticus." the girls greeted back as he stepped aside and let them inside.

The girls smiled as they came inside the house for their slumber party.

"Ah, good, you all made it." Darla smiled to her friends as she walked in with a bowl of popcorn.

"We wouldn't want to miss this for the world." Robyn said.

"Ooh, popcorn." Amber smiled.

"The movie's starting, come have a seat." Darla walked over.

"So, what're we watching?" Annabelle asked.

"Shrek!" Darla beamed.

"Yay!" Anne-Marie cheered.

The girls then all got comfortable.

* * *

"Operation: Slumber Party is ago." Patch smiled to the girls.

"Hey, Patch." Amber gently pet her aunt's former puppy.

"Hey, Amber." Patch smiled.

"You being a good boy?" Amber smiled back.

"Mm-hmm..." Patch nodded. "So nice to see you."

"It's nice to see you too." Amber smiled.

"Why do I feel like we're not just gonna watch the movie?" Atticus asked.

"Atticus, stop that, stop jinxing us!" Cherry cried out.

"Hey look, there's a spell with this movie." Annabelle smiled.

"What movie comes with a spell...?" Cherry's eyes slanted.

" _'From these magic words, we fly into the movie world, we fly'._ " Annabelle recited.

"Wait, no, wait a sec!" Cherry's eyes widened. "I thought we were just gonna babysit and watch a movie!"

"Ah, come on, Cherry, where's your sense of adventure?" Mo put her arm around the perky goth.

"It flew South for the winter..." Cherry grumbled.

Suddenly there was a portal sucking them all into the movie.

Cherry then stepped back as the portal took the others away and she smirked. "Suckers."

Drell then poofed into the room and grinned darkly as he gave her a swift kick into the portal.

"Aw, come on!" Cherry groaned as she went with the others through the movie's portal.

"Wahoo! We're in for an adventure!" Amber cheered.

"Aw, great." Cherry moaned.

"We're all together, I think we're fine." Mo promised.

* * *

The girls smiled as they were with their babysitters and Patch.

"Ugh, the Middle Ages..." Cherry sighed. "Why do I feel like we're supposed to be here?"

"Because we just might be." Atticus said.

"Of course..." Cherry rubbed her backside. "Stupid Drell."

"At least he's not coming with us." Mo said.

"Awesome!" Cherry cheered.

* * *

They then walked along through the forest to find out where they were and they ended up going near a swamp.

"Ugh, it smells here..." Robyn shuddered in disgust.

"That's because we're near a swamp." Mo said.

"Oh, boy..." Atticus droned. "Let's just hope we can all handle it."

There was the sound of a loud flush and everyone backed up to see an ogre in raggy clothes leave an outhouse and take a stretch.

"That must be Shrek." Robyn whispered.

"Yep." the others replied.

Shrek didn't seem to notice them at first as he was going to start his day like he always did. The others decided to get away before the ogre would notice them and be rather angry of their presence since he liked his privacy.

* * *

There were knights who were putting up posters of 'Wanted Fairy Tale Creatures'.

"At least none of us are Fairy Tale creatures." Anne-Marie said.

The knights then looked over. Atticus and Patch then stood protectively.

"That one boy looks like that Wiccan we caught the other day." one knight told the other.

"Wait, a Wiccan? I don't remember there being a Wiccan in this movie." Darla whispered.

The others looked curious themselves. The knights came up to Atticus.

"You're under arrest, Wiccan, by the law of Lord Farquaad." the lead knight told Atticus.

"Oh, trust me, sir; you don't want to mess with my older brother." Darla smirked.

"Yeah, it's really just an ambulance call waiting to happen." Cherry added in.

"I'm sorry, but it's the law." the knight said as he tried to get a hold of Atticus.

"You asked for this, sir." Atticus replied, giving one last warning before he would get physical.

The knight started to try to move Atticus and where the second knight began to do the same, but both of them couldn't seem to move him.

Atticus smirked, he then looked back to the others. "Go and get some help, I'll take it from here."

The others went away, but some like Patch, Mo, and Darla looked worried about leaving Atticus alone even though he could handle the knights all on his own.

Atticus then let out a pretend yawn before he started to throw the two knights around like rag dolls before bashing their heads together, not caring if he caused any head injuries since they were knights for the evil almost king. "Now stay away from me and my family!" he said firmly before running to catch up with the group he had come with.


	2. Chapter 2

The others looked at the sad sight to see the Seven Dwarfs were being locked away, the Three Bears were put in cages and the baby complained that his was too small, Gepetto was even selling Pinocchio, and there was a haggard old woman who had a donkey with her.

"That lady shouldn't do that to Donkey." Patch said.

"I never did like that woman." Mo pouted.

Donkey looked around as he saw the other Fairy Tale creatures being locked up and he really didn't want to be here, but the woman forced him to come along with her so she could make money off him.

"She won't get away with that." Atticus said.

"That woman rubs me the wrong way." Robyn frowned firmly to the woman who wanted to sell Donkey because he could talk like a human.

"We've got to rescue all of them." Mo said.

"But how?" Annabelle asked. "And there's so many of them, where could we put them all?"

"Hmm... Well, we'll figure that part out later." Mo said.

"But you're right, we should do something." Atticus did agree with his girlfriend of course.

The woman was then trying to convince the knights that Donkey could talk, but he didn't want to do this, so he stayed silent and the knights began to think she was crazy and decided to lock her up. However, one her legs kicked and Tinkerbell came out from the cage she was trapped in and sprinkled the donkey with fairy dust which made him levitate.

"Hey, I can fly!" Donkey smiled as he floated upward.

"And he just gave away that he can talk." Patch sighed.

"He can fly!" a boy and the Three Little Pigs called out.

"He can talk!" the lead knight glared.

"That's right, fool!" Donkey smirked as he floated. "You may have seen a house fly, maybe even a super fly, but you have never seen a talking donkey fly!" he then laughed, but then it was cut short as the pixie dust wore off and he fell flat on the ground then.

"Quick, we have to help him out." Darla said.

The knights then went after Donkey and chased him all the way into the forest.

"Hey, you shiny butts!" Atticus chased after the knights with a sharp glare.

The knights all turned around and saw Atticus, knowing what he was.

"All right, I'm serious, leave me and my family alone or else!" Atticus threatened.

"We're after the talking donkey, but you'll do nicely as well." The lead knight smirked.

"Well that donkey happens to be a new friend of mine and I say back off!" Atticus glared.

"No, you're one of those Wiccans that the Lord has been waiting for for a long time," the lead knight replied. "We already have your sister and now you're in trouble."

"Look, you obviously have me confused for someone else, but I won't tolerate this." Atticus replied.

"Let me out of here!" A teenage girl's voice cried.

"That doesn't sound like Jessica..." Atticus said to himself, but then looked to see a red-haired teenage girl held hostage. "That girl looks like Aunt Delilah."

"Silence, wench!" The lead knight glared.

Atticus narrowed his eyes with a firm growl. "Okay, that's it."

"Let my sister go!" A teenage boy's voice declared.

Atticus looked around and saw a brown-haired boy with sepia eyes which almost resembled him. "Dad...?" he then wondered.

"Half of you handle that Wiccan," The lead knight ordered, pointing to a teenager that looked just like Patrick. "While the rest of you, come with me so we can get that talking donkey!"

The knights agreed and split up so they could please their lord.

"Who should go where?" Patch asked.

Amber looked nervous. "I don't know..."

"I'll handle the knights and help my dad get Aunt Delilah free while you all go and make sure those knights don't get Donkey." Atticus said.

"Atticus..." Darla said worriedly.

"Darla, stop worrying, I'll be fine." Atticus promised his little sister.

"Well, okay." Darla said.

Atticus patted her on the head. "You go with the others, I promise everything will be fine."

Darla hugged him nice and tight and ran to the others to catch up. Atticus soon rushed off to help his teenage father.

* * *

"Leave my sister alone!" Patrick glared at the knights. "She never did anything to you!"

"Grab him." One of the knights said.

The knights cornered.

"I'm warning you, I have a best friend, he's huge," Patrick said before crouching slightly. " **DRELL!** "

"Hey, bullies!" Atticus glared.

The knights glared back to Atticus. Atticus soon used his karate moves he learned from Goku on the knights, sending them all flying. Patrick looked surprised and astounded by this boy's feats unaware that this was actually his future son. Atticus soon used his magic and tied up the knights with a support beam. Patrick couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Um, hello?" Atticus then called out for Delilah. "Anyone there?"

The redheaded girl then came out and smiled to Atticus. "You saved me."

"It was nothing." Atticus smiled bashfully.

Delilah seemed to smile like a shy school girl to Atticus.

"Come on, Del, let's get going." Patrick took his sister's hand.

"I hope we meet again!" Delilah told Atticus as she was pulled away.

"DEL!" Patrick called.

Delilah giggled as she was taken away. Atticus glanced at his future aunt oddly, but then shrugged and went off to find the others. The two Wiccan siblings soon saw that more knights were coming and where they decided to come along with Atticus wherever he was going.

* * *

In the woods, the others kept going after Donkey as he then ran into Shrek. Donkey then hid behind Shrek for protection and the group stopped themselves. Cherry stopped first and breathed in relief until the others came right up behind her and made her fall flat on the ground right in front of the ogre which made her slightly nervous.

"You there, Ogre!" the lead knight called to Shrek, trying to hide his fear.

"Aye?" Shrek replied.

"By the order of Lord Farquaad, I'm authorized to place you all under arrest and place you in a warehouse facility." the lead knight replied as he read from a scroll as the ogre came toward him and his fellow knights who did not stay very long once they saw Shrek up close.

"Oh, really? You and what army?" Shrek smirked as he saw the rest of the knights run off in fear.

The lead knight turned around to see that his men had fled away in sheer terror of the ogre. He then screamed and ran off himself. Shrek looked satisfied with himself and took his leave.

"Whew, he didn't notice us." Cherry sighed.

"You okay, Cherry?" Robyn asked.

"Just fine, thanks..." Cherry deadpanned.

Donkey went after Shrek however and decided to talk with the ogre.

"Is something wrong with that animal?" Patch asked.

"Donkey hasn't had a friend before," Darla explained. "So since Shrek stood up for him, he just follows him like a lost puppy."

"Oh..." Patch said.

* * *

"Hey, guys, what'd I miss?" Atticus asked as he came over to them.

"Atticus, there you are!" Cherry stood up then. "We could've used you like a few seconds ago, at least Shrek was here! Now let's get out of here before the plot thickens! So one of you recite the spell to take us back home!"

"We don't know the spell to get us back." Amber said.

"Excuse me?" Delilah asked as she and Patrick arrived.

"Oh!" Atticus blinked.

"Excuse us..." Patrick smiled. "Thank you again for saving my sister."

"It's okay," Atticus smiled back. "So, um, what's up?"

This made Patrick and Delilah look up to the sky.

"Uh, I mean, what's going on?" Atticus then asked.

"We would like to join you all in whatever you are doing." Delilah said.

"Um... Well... Okay, that couldn't hurt..." Atticus said.

"We never found out your name." Delilah said.

"Atticus." the boy replied.

"Atticus? That's a girl name!" Patrick pointed with a cocky laugh.

Atticus glanced at his future father, then introduced the others.

"We're pleased to meet you and please forgive my brother's behavior." Delilah said. Patrick still snickered at the name.

"You could keep an eye on us..." Delilah batted her eyelashes to Atticus.

."Um, sure." Atticus said, feeling uncomfortable about this.

"Where do we go then?" Anne-Marie asked.

"We should make sure Shrek lets Donkey stay, even though he doesn't want to." Darla said to the others.

"Yeah, overtime, they get used to each other despite annoyance and differences." Robyn agreed.

"Kinda like you." Cherry smirked to Atticus.

"Oh, ha, ha, very funny." Atticus rolled his eyes.

Cherry smirked in self satisfaction.

"We aren't allowed where the ogres go, but maybe this once will be okay..." Patrick said. "We are on vacation from school after all."

"We go to Worcestershire," Delilah smiled. "You guys should visit sometime."

"What's Worcestershire?" Robyn asked.

"It's a school," Patrick explained. "You can learn magic and all sorts of things there, you should meet my friend Arthur Pendragon."

"We'll see." Atticus said.

"Maybe someday." Mo shrugged.

"Anyway, come on, Del, let's go see this ogre up close." Patrick said to his sister.

"You can protect us..." Delilah grinned to Atticus which only made him feel totally uncomfortable, because one, he had a girlfriend already, and two, this girl would become his aunt in the future.

"I think he's already taken, Del." Patrick said as he saw Mo next to Atticus.

"Aww..." Delilah pouted.

"Don't worry, you'll find someone someday." Patrick soothed.

"I'd ask Arthur out, but he's already interested in Guinevere..." Delilah pouted.

"I think we should keep up with those two." Patch said as he pointed to Shrek and Donkey as they were getting far ahead.

"Come on then!" Darla said before already bolting off after the donkey and ogre.

The rest of the group soon rushed off with her.


	3. Chapter 3

Shrek was trying to avoid Donkey, but the donkey insisted on being friends with the ogre.

"Excuse me, sir?" Darla smiled.

Shrek glared from donkey and looked to the little blonde girl. "Aw, great, what do you want?"

"I'm very sorry, but could we stay with you since those knights might come after us?" Darla asked before begging. "Please?"

Shrek looked to her long before smiling. "Of course!"

"Really?" Donkey asked hopefully, looking thankful that the little girl helped him out.

"No." Shrek glared as he then turned to walk off to his swamp.

"Please, if we go back there, then they are going to be putting us in cages and send us to somewhere far away, please let us stay, please, please, please." Darla begged.

"So, what's your name?" Donkey asked.

"Uh, Shrek." the ogre replied.

"Shrek?" Donkey repeated, then continued to follow the ogre with his new group of friends. "You know what I like about you, Shrek," he then continued. "You got that kind of I-don't-care-what-nobody-thinks-of-me thing," he then looked at the house behind the swamp and cringed. "Whoa! Who would wanna live in a place like that?"

"That would be my home." Shrek replied.

"Um, it's very nice." Darla smiled.

"Wow! What a place!" Donkey said nervously with a forced smile. "Oh, it's lovely! Just beautiful! You know, you are quite a decorator. It's amazing what you've done with such a modest budget!" he then stopped to see a boulder as he walked along. "I like that boulder. That's a nice boulder."

"Erm, you don't have a lot of company here, do you, Mr. Shrek?" Patrick asked nervously.

"I like my privacy." Shrek replied.

"We can tell." Delilah smiled nervously.

"You can all stay, but one night only." Shrek said.

"Thank you!" Donkey rushed into the house and sat on the chair which made Shrek incredibly uncomfortable. "This is gonna be fun! We all can stay up late, scrapping manly stories and in the morning… I'm making waffles!"

"Um, we'll make our own place to sleep while staying here." Atticus said.

"You had better because you're all sleeping outside." Shrek said.

"Not very friendly, is he?" Anne-Marie frowned.

"Nope." Cherry shook her head.

Atticus soon used his magic and where they now had their own place to sleep in the swamp. Donkey seemed sad to be shut out for the night.

"Hey, Donkey, do you want to sleep with us?" Annabelle asked.

"Really?" Donkey smiled to them.

"Yeah, come on." Darla smiled back.

Donkey soon came into what looked like a house-sized tent. "Wow..." he smiled at the sights.

"Sorry about Shrek, Donkey, but you should stay here with us so he can have his privacy." Amber suggested.

"Well, okay." Donkey smiled.

"I hope you're hungry." Atticus said as he showed a plate full of waffles.

"Oh, boy!" Donkey cheered. "Waffles are my favorite! How did you know?!"

"I had a hunch." Atticus smirked as he gave the plate of waffles to Donkey.

Donkey smiled as he took the waffles in excitement. While they settled in, Shrek was making his own dinner.

* * *

Eventually, the others started to get tired and decided to get some sleep as it got quite late.

However, Shrek felt a disturbance and opened the door as he glared to his unwanted guests. "I thought I told you all to stay outside!"

"But we are out here in our tent!" Atticus called out with a yawn with out looking outside.

Shrek growled. The Fairy Tale creatures seemed to had stumbled into the swamp and some of them managed to get inside of Shrek's house.

"What is going on out there?" Atticus groaned as he looked outside and where he went wide-eyed as he now remembered what scene they were in now. "Oh, right..."

"Aw, great, get ready for the yelling..." Cherry muttered.

"When should we be expecting it?" Darla asked.

"As soon as Shrek comes out to see everyone out here." Cherry said.

Darla took note of that.

Soon enough, Shrek yelled out as soon as he saw the abundance of Fairy Tale creatures invading his home. " **WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY SWAMP?!** "

"Huh and it only took him 30 seconds to come outside to see all the Fairy Tale creatures here." Patch said as he brought a timer, showing how long it took for Shrek to see all of the Fairy Tale creatures.

Shrek tried to get back inside his house, but he was locked out now and one of the Three Blind Mouse ran into the door and fell on his back and he then glared at the people he allowed to stay for the night.

"Don't look at me," Donkey said. "I didn't invite them."

"Well, nobody invited us." Pinocchio replied.

"What?" Patrick asked, confused.

"We were forced to come here." Pinocchio said.

"By who?" Shrek asked.

"Lord Farquaad," one of the Three Little Pigs said. "He huffed and he puffed... And he signed an eviction notice."

"That's terrible." Delilah gasped.

"All right," Shrek sighed. "Who knows where this Farquaad guy is?"

"Oh, I do, I know where he is!" Donkey spoke up.

"Does anyone else know where to find him?" Shrek then asked, trying to ignore Donkey so he wouldn't have to travel with him.

"My sister and I do." Patrick spoke up.

"Anyone?" Shrek sounded uneasy as Patrick, Delilah, and Donkey kept trying to get the ogre's attention which made him give up. "Okay... Fine... Attention, Fairy Tale things... Do not get comfortable. Your welcome is officially worn out. In fact, I'm gonna see this guy, Lord Farquaad right now and get you all off my land and back where you came from!"

This made everybody cheer and the birds even gave a cape for Shrek made out of flowers.

"I don't think he likes the cape." Anne-Marie said.

"I do, it's so flowery." Robyn giggled.

Shrek soon glared at his unwanted company. "You..."

They then looked slightly nervous.

"You're all coming with me." Shrek then said.

"Yes, sir." Patrick replied.

"That's what I like to here," Donkey smiled. "Shrek, Anne-Marie, Darla, Annabelle, Amber, Robyn, Cherry, Atticus, Mo, Patch, Patrick, Delilah, and Donkey; ten friends on a whirlwind big city adventure. I love it!" He then began to sing 'On the Road Again' as Shrek grabbed a flamed torch for light.

"Um, Donkey, I don't think it's a good time to sing." Mo said.

"Can I whistle?" Donkey asked.

"No." Shrek replied.

"Can I hum?" Donkey then asked.

"Fine." Shrek gave in.

Donkey soon started to hum. They were walking along on their way to meet the man known as Lord Farquaad.


	4. Chapter 4

"So, Atticus where did you get that incredible strength?" Patrick asked. "And where did you learn those moves?"

"Um... Well..." Atticus wasn't sure how to explain this to his future father. "You see... Uh, hey, Patrick, don't you know a warlock named 'Drell'?"

"Yeah, he's strong and I mean like so strong, he could lift up a horse." Patrick said.

"Do you know where he is?" Atticus asked.

"Um... I think his parents had to run some errands with him or something..." Patrick honestly shrugged. "I haven't seen him in a while."

There was a pig with glasses who was snorting in a fence.

"Oh, wait, there he is..." Patrick said before he then recited a spell and made the pig into a teenage version of Drell.

"Thanks, Patty Cakes," Drell smiled. "I got busted by Mom again."

"Again?" Patrick asked with a sigh.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault this time!" Drell said. "She told me to never lie and then she said 'Does this new robe make me look fat?'."

"And you told her the truth?" Atticus asked.

"She tricked me!" Drell crossed his arms. "That should've been a rhetorical question, because, Mother is always right!"

Cherry hid snickers at Drell's torment in this timeline.

"Anyway, who are all of you?" Drell asked the group.

Everyone then introduced themselves to the young warlock.

"Atticus?" Drell laughed. "That's a girl's name!"

"That's what I said!" Patrick laughed with him.

The two kept laughing until Drell said something which made Patrick then stop and glare to his friend. "And I thought Patty's name was stupid!"

"Wait, how is Atticus a girl's name?" Atticus asked.

"Because I said so..." Drell smirked. "And my mother says when I'm right, I'm always right!"

Cherry snorted to him.

"Really?" Mo asked, unimpressed.

Patrick kept snickering. "Atticus is a funny name... I kinda like it though."

"Yeah, it sounds cool." Delilah said.

Atticus shrugged, not sure how to feel about this.

"Where you all headed?" Drell asked.

"Lord Farquaad's place." Atticus replied.

"Ah, yeah, he's in Duloc," Drell said. "My parents went away there and they told me to make sure nobody comes by. SO BACK OFF!"

"Excuse me?" Shrek sneered to him.

"Uh, Drell, this is Shrek and we're going with him to Duloc." Atticus smiled nervously.

"Hey, you're that ogre, my mom said no exceptions!" Drell folded his arms.

Cherry stormed over and glared up at the teenage warlock. "Listen, buddy, we're going to Duloc, and there's nothing you can do to-"

Drell picked up Cherry, then pulled her slightly like rubber and flung her against a tree and folded his arms with a smirk.

Atticus soon flew off and got her off the tree and then got both himself and her back on the ground before he folded his arms and looked like he was going to make Drell pay for that.

Drell laughed as he seemed to enjoy that. "Wow, that was a lot funner than it was in my head."

"Say you're sorry to Cherry." Atticus glared at him.

"Why?" Drell replied. "She's just a girl, she doesn't have feelings."

This made Darla, Anne-Marie, Mo, Amber, Annabelle, Robyn and Delilah glare and growl to the warlock.

This caused for Atticus to clench his fists as Drell was starting to get on his nerves.

Drell kept laughing until he was then tackled on the ground which surrpised him and Patrick. "Impossible! Nobody's stronger than me! My mother said so!"

"Well, too bad; you should know that there will always be someone out there stronger than you." Atticus glared.

" **IMPOSSIBLE!** " Drell whined, then sighed. "I'm sorry, pathetic human."

"What did you call her?!" Atticus glared as crystal spikes appeared.

"Pathetic human?" Drell said. "Oh, um, sorry, is that offensive? Uhh... How's puny mortal sound?" he then smiled cockily.

Atticus glared again as he started to strangle him.

"AAAUGH! **PATTY, CONTROL THIS STRANGER!** " Drell gasped.

Patrick came to Atticus's side. "My friend can be a little too... Enthusiastic...?"

"Uh, Atticus, maybe you should calm down." Patch said nervously as he saw the crystal spikes get bigger and more started to appear.

"Not until this jerk says sorry!" Atticus glared.

Drell grabbed Atticus and flung him off and gasped for air. Atticus then ran back.

Drell then ran away from Atticus. "Get away from me, you psycho!"

"Say you're sorry to Cherry and this time, say her name!" Atticus glared as he ran and where to Drell's surprise, he saw him running as fast as the wind.

Drell started to climb up the tree, shoving Cherry out of the way, trying to knock her down out of the tree so he could hide in it. "Move it, Pipsqueak!"

" **WHAT WAS _THAT_?!** " Atticus yelled as more crystal spikes appeared and where this time they were dark.

"Aaaugh, I'm sorry... Um... Cherry, is it?" Drell asked. "That's a dumber name than mine... But I'm sorry!"

"That's what I thought." Atticus glared.

"Okay, Atticus, I think now is a good time to calm down." Mo said.

Atticus settled down and dropped down. "You okay, Cherry?"

"I'll live." Cherry droned.

"Should we be concerned with the crystal spikes?" Patrick asked.

"Um, about that..." Mo said softly and nervously. "Atticus, um, has these powers that come when he's angry or upset..."

"Is he part Crystal Gem?" Patrick wondered.

"Patty, don't be stupid, they live in outer space." Drell snorted.

"He's the nephew of King Sombra." Patch said.

Drell and Patrick looked to each other, turning slightly pale.

"I've read about him in my books..." Delilah said. "He lives in that land called Equestria. We almost had a field trip there until Mr. Merlin had to retire from teaching magic too early."

"Well, he did the right thing." Mo said.

"Uh, what exactly happened with your magic teacher?" Patch asked.

"He had a nervous breakdown," Drell snickered. "It was freakin' hilarious."

"What kind of nervous breakdown?" Mo asked.

"I'm not sure how to put it into words, but it was tougher on Artie." Patrick replied.

"Artie?" Mo asked.

"My best friend-" Patrick started.

Drell narrowed his eyes with a snarl.

"Erm... Other good friend from school." Patrick then said.

"Wait, did you first say that he was your best friend?" Patch asked.

Drell glared to Patrick still for that.

"He's a good friend of mine..." Patrick said nervously and quickly.

Atticus soon calmed himself down and where the crystal spikes disappeared.

"Anyway, come on, we have to get to Duloc." Robyn said.

"Right this way," Drell decided he might as well lead them. "That lord guy better not try to move in on my mom..."

"He won't anyway, you know the rule," Patrick reminded. "He has to marry a princess to become king and your mom's not a princess."

"My mom is the Queen of All Witches!" Drell glared.

"Do you really think he would want to go for a witch queen?" Mo asked.

"He better not..." Drell growled and shook his fist. "She's MY MOMMY!"

"Let's just get to Duloc and get this over with." Shrek groaned.

"Just follow us," Drell said as he took the lead. "This might take a while though, just a warning, but luckily, this is closer than Far Far Away."

"You said it." Delilah agreed.

The others followed and it did take a rather long while.

* * *

As the sun came out, they seemed to be almost there now.

"Welcome to Duloc." Patrick told the others.

"So, that must be Lord Farquaad's castle." Shrek said as he looked up and down at the sight.

"Looks more like an amusement park." Mo said.

"Like Disneyworld." Darla agreed.

"Do you think he's compensating for something?" Shrek joked with a chuckle.

No one really got the joke, so the others were dead silent. There was a man in a Lord Farquaad costume who was taking tickets to let people inside like at an amusement park.

"Wow." Patch said.

The guy then saw Shrek which made him run away. Shrek tried to calm the man down, but it was no use, so he just walked over, going through the row of ropes.

"Some people just don't know how to control themselves." Patrick sighed.


	5. Chapter 5

They then came into the town and it was quiet. Too quiet.

"Where is everybody?" Amber wondered.

"Hey, what's this thing?" Patch came over to an information booth with a lever.

"Don't know." Mo said.

Patch decided to pull the lever to see what would happen. And where he soon heard ticking sounds as if there was a timer and this was a bomb. "BOMB!" he yelled out and rushed behind the others.

Luckily, it actually wasn't a bomb, but the doors opened up to show doll people and they sang a song to welcome them all into Duloc. **_'Welcome to Duloc, Such a perfect town, Here we have some rules, Let us lay them down, Don't make waves, stay in line, And we'll get along just fine, Duloc is a perfect place, Please keep off the grass, Shine your shoes, Wipe your... Face! Duloc is, Duloc is, Duloc is a perfect place!~'_** the song then ended and the doors slammed shut and a camera took a picture of everyone.

"Wow..." Darla said.

"Let's do that again!" Donkey said as he was about to run back to pull the lever.

"No," Shrek said, holding him back. "No, no, no, no. No!"

Patch's left ear went up as there was a fanfare heard not too far away from them.

"Sounds like a competition is about to start." Delilah said.

"Come on, we better check it out." Patch suggested as he followed the sound to find the source.

The others followed the puppy and ended up in an arena.

"Whoa!" The girls smiled.

Some of the others seemed to sing the 'Welcome to Duloc' theme song.

"Alright, you are going right your way for a smacked bottom." Shrek warned.

"Sorry." Donkey apologized.

* * *

"Brave knights," Lord Farquaad spoke. "You are the best and brightest in all the land. Today one of you shall prove to be the champion. Shall have the honor, no, no, the privilege to go forth and rescue the lovely Princess Fiona from the fiery keep of the dragon. If for any reason the winner is unsuccessful, the first runner up will take his place and so on and so forth. Some of you may die, but it's a sacrifice, I'm willing to make. Let the tournament begin!"

"Let's see if we can get a word with him." Mo said.

"Let me handle this." Shrek said as he walked ahead and the crowd cheered before looking horrified and disgusted with the ogre instantly.

"What is that?!" Lord Farquaad looked surprised and angry with the ogre. "Ooh, it's hideous!"

"Now that's not very nice," Shrek replied. "It's just a donkey."

"I think he was referring to you." Drell said.

"Indeed," Lord Farquaad muttered. "Knights, new plan! The one who kills the ogre will be named champion! Have at him!"

The knights then began to advance against Shrek.

"That doesn't seem fair." Patch said.

"Oh, hey, now come on, hang on..." Shrek backed up, then took out a mug of beer as an offering to the knights. "Can't we just settle this over a pint?"

The knights disagreed and continued to advance toward him.

"No? All right then..." Shrek said before chugging the beer and then knocked off the spigots from the barrels to drown the knights with. "Come on!"

"Let's take these guys down." Atticus said.

"I think I like you, kid." Shrek smiled to Atticus's determination.

They all, minus Donkey, soon attacked the knights. Donkey was on top of a barrel and bucked some of them to squash some knights.

"Nice using your head." Drell said.

Mo was showing her dangerous side as she fought against the knights, remembering when she lived on the streets and that she had to defend herself and Angel since they were homeless.

"Wow, that is one dangerous girl." Patrick said.

"Isn't she amazing?" Atticus smiled to his girlfriend.

* * *

Anne-Marie, Annabelle, Amber, and Robyn seemed to be surrounded by the knights as they were going to even get harmed despite being little girls. Darla gasped and glared to that, she then took out her Moon Staff, a bit surprised that she had it, and she shot it at her friends which made them glow and the knights tackled the girls. After getting tackled, the knights flew off as the bubble had shocked them and Sailor Moon's song was heard as she had helped protect them against the knights.

"Ooh." The girls smiled.

"Nobody touches _my_ friends..." Darla narrowed her eyes as she clutched her Moon Staff.

"This girl must be a witch." One of the knights said.

"Witch..." the other knights whispered.

* * *

Shrek and Atticus then began to wrestle the knights and even body slammed them.

"The chair!" a woman called out. "Give 'em the chair!"

"You heard the woman, let's do it!" Atticus told Shrek.

Shrek grabbed one chair and gave Atticus another and they both knocked a knight on the head with the chairs. The crowd seemed to enjoy this a lot more than they thought they would while Lord Farquaad looked both disgusted and amazed.

* * *

"Tag us in! Tag us in!" Drell called to them.

"You got it!" Atticus smirked as he went to the warlock teen to tag him.

"Yes!" Drell cheered.

Atticus then tagged Drell. Drell laughed as he somersaulted into the ring and started to go at the knights, showing he was strong for a young warlock.

"Go, Drell!" Patrick cheered.

Drell laughed as he body-slammed and pile-drived some knights.

"Wow, he really is good at wrestling..." Atticus was amazed at young Drell's feats.

"Well, this is Drell as a teenager." Patch whispered.

"I know, but look at him go." Atticus looked amazed.

"There's one right behind him." Patch said.

"Drell, look out!" Atticus called out before he bolted over and tackled the knight behind the warlock teen.

Drell ducked and smirked. "I like this kid!"

The knight was then thrown at the end of the ropes and Donkey bucked his head with his back legs while Patch relieved himself on the knight with a smirk. The crowd cheered as the knights were defeated.

"Nice tackle." Drell smirked as he playfully punched Atticus on the shoulder before wincing in pain after doing that.

"Oh, sorry about that." Atticus said.

"Man, I need to meet your personal trainer, you're not bad for a mortal..." Drell waved his hand with stifled pain. "Ow, I feel like I just punched an anvil at the blacksmith's."

"Well, right now, we have a problem." Mo said.

"What's that?" Drell asked before his eyes widened.

The guards appeared to have bows and arrows ready out for the trespassers.

"Shall I give the orders, sir?" one guard asked the Lord.

"No, I have a better idea," Farquaad replied quietly before announcing. "People of Duloc, I give you, our champions!"

"Huh?" Patrick asked, confused.

"What?!" Shrek asked in surprise himself.

The crowd cheered then.

"Congratulations, Ogre," Lord Farquaad said. "You've won the honor of embarking on a great and noble quest!"

"Excuse me, but he's already on a quest!" Delilah told Lord Farquaad.

"Yeah, to get my swamp back!" Shrek added in.

" _Your_ swamp?" Lord Farquaad replied.

"Yeah, his swamp where you dumped all those fairy tale creatures!" Robyn glared.

"Indeed..." Lord Farquaad noted then. "Very well, Ogre, I'll make you and your little friends a deal. Go on this quest for me and I'll give you your swamp back."

"Exactly the way it was?" Shrek narrowed his eyes at Lord Farquaad.

"Down to the last slime covered toadstool." Lord Farquaad promised.

"And the squatters?" Shrek then asked.

"As good as gone." Lord Farquaad vowed.

Shrek looked to the guards as they were still ready to aim and fire at will. "What sort of quest?" he then asked.

"Yeah, what sort of a quest?" Drell also asked.

"I require that you travel to a castle to rescue one Princess Fiona who is in a dragon guarded castle and bring her back to me." Lord Farquaad demanded.

"That's all?" Atticus asked.

"That's all." Lord Farquaad nodded.

"That's easy, I'll handle the dragon while Shrek rescues the princess." Atticus smiled.

"Uh, no, no, no," Drell laughed and shook his head. " _I'll_ handle the dragon _and_ the princess."

"We'll handle the dragon and the princess when we get there." Mo said.

"Hmph, fine..." Drell folded his arms.

"Sorry about him, he gets competitive.." Patrick said about his friend.

"Yeah, we kind of had a feeling he might." Atticus said.

"Yes! Adventure! Whoo!" Donkey cheered.

And with that, they left Duloc and went to find the castle to save Princess Fiona.

* * *

"This is going to be a long journey." Patrick said.

"Yeah..." Delilah agreed.

"So, uh, Patrick, Delilah, where are your parents?" Atticus asked.

"We, um, kind of lost them." Patrick smiled sheepishly.

"Lost them?" Atticus asked.

"Yeah, because a certain Wiccan thought it would be nice if we took a little walk further into the woods." Delilah glared at Patrick.

"I left a note..." Patrick smiled nervously.

"Ooh, Patty's gonna get it." Drell laughed as he punched Patrick in his arms.

Patrick winced and groaned from the hits. "Easy!"

"Want me to make you two even by punching him in his arms?" Atticus asked.

"Only if you want to..." Patrick held his arms before Delilah gave her brother a healing spell. '

"Hey, Drell...?" Atticus called.

"Hm?" Drell looked over.

Atticus soon punched Drell in the arms. Drell winced and whimpered. Cherry laughed out loud at Drell's pain.

"That's for Patrick." Atticus said, feeling weird to say his father's name without being punished sense since didn't call their parents by their actual names.

"Oww, I was just playin' with him!" Drell grunted.

"Atticus, huh?" Patrick smiled to his new friend, not aware this was his future son. "I've always liked that name."

"It's a strong name from where me and my friends, pet, and sister are from." Atticus said.

"Well, I shall name my firstborn son in your honor, Atticus." Patrick replied.

Drell snickered, still laughing at the name. Atticus soon punched Drell in the arm as he heard that snicker. Drell groaned in even more pain.

"I heard what you said." Atticus said.

"I oughta tell my mom on you..." Drell threatened.

"Come on, let's get going." Shrek said.

Drell moaned as he followed after the others for the quest to get Shrek his swamp back.

* * *

"Let me get this straight," Donkey said. "You're going to fight a dragon and rescue a princess just so Lord Farquaad would give you back a swamp which you only don't have because he filled it with Fairy Tale Creatures in the first place?"

"You know, maybe there's a good reason why donkeys shouldn't talk." Shrek said as he reached for an onion to eat it.

"So then they don't have many words to say?" Drell guessed.

Shrek rolled his eyes as he ate the onion.

"I don't get it though, Shrek," Annabelle said. "If you wanted your swamp back, why didn't you just threaten Lord Farquaad like a real monster would?"

"Because he's not a monster." Mo said.

"Or maybe I am," Shrek replied. "Maybe I could have decimated an entire village and put their heads on a pike, gotten a knife, cut open their spleens and drink their fluids. Does that sound good to any of you?"

"Uh, no, not really..." Donkey replied while some of the others looked repulsed and disturbed.

"For your information, there are more to ogres than people think." Shrek then said as he continued to munch on the onion.

"For example?" Drell asked.

"Examples? Okay... Uhh... Ogres are... Like onions." Shrek then said, holding out the vegetable.

"They stink?" Donkey sniffed.

"Yes, NO!" Shrek replied.

"They make you cry?" Donkey then asked.

"No." Shrek declined again.

"Oh, you leave them out in the sun, they get all brown and start sprouting little white hairs." Donkey then guessed.

"No!" Shrek replied before peeling the onion. "Layers! Onions have layers! Ogres have layers! Onions have layers! You get it? We both have layers!" he then threw down the onion and walked off.

"Ohh." The others said, now understanding.

Shrek then walked ahead of them in slight annoyance.

"This is going to be a long journey." Patch said.

"You know, not everybody likes onions..." Donkey stared at the vegetable befire running toward the ogre. "CAKE! Everybody likes cake. Cakes have layers."

"Donkey, people don't like ogres and they also don't like onions, so they are practically the same." Atticus said.

"You know what else everybody likes? Parfaits." Donkey continued.

"Donkey, please stop." Delilah said.

"I think I preferred his humming..." Shrek mumbled.

"Same here." Drell added.

"Parfaits may be the most delicious thing in the whole damn planet..." Donkey ranted as they walked along.

"This is going to be a really long journey." Patrick sighed.

They continued to travel along until they would find the princess's castle.


	6. Chapter 6

Shrek seemed to know exactly where to go.

"Shrek, how is it you know where to go?" Darla asked.

"I'm following my instincts." Shrek replied.

"Cool." Amber smiled.

"Ogres must have better instincts than dogs." Patch said as they followed the ogre.

"You got that right, Spot." Shrek agreed.

"My name is Patch." Patch corrected.

"Like it matters..." Shrek shrugged.

Drell chuckled to the ogre as they walked along.

* * *

It took a rather long while and they kept on going.

"Ugh, what's that smell?" Anne-Marie winced.

"What's it smell like?" Atticus asked.

"I'm not sure how to describe it, but I don't like it." Anne-Marie shuddered.

"Shrek, did you just...?" Darla cringed herself.

"Ah, guys, if it was me, you'd all be dead," Shrek replied before he took a sniff himself. "It's brimstone."

"Then that must mean we're getting close." Atticus said.

"Yeah, right, brimstone," Donkey scoffed. "Don't be talking about it's the brimstone. I know what I smell. It wasn't no brimstone. It didn't' come off of no stone either."

They then climbed up the mountain to find the castle and there was broiling lava with an old rickety bridge to get through it alive.

"Yep, we're definitely close." Amber said.

"Sure, it's big enough, but look at the location." Shrek tried to joke.

"Nice one." Patrick laughed.

Drell rolled his eyes however and they moved along.

"I suggest we all go one by one..." Cherry said. "One of you go first though."

"Which one?" Mo asked.

"Atticus?" Cherry smiled shyly.

Atticus glanced at her.

"You know what they say, bravest and strongest first." Cherry replied casually.

"Alright, I'll go first." Atticus said.

"Thank you, Atticus..." Cherry beamed.

Atticus rolled his eyes and went to cross the bridge.

"Uh, Shrek?" Donkey spoke up nervously. "Remember when you said ogres have layers?"

"Aye?" Shrek replied.

"Uh, I have a bit of a confession to make," Donkey backed up. "Donkeys don't have layers, so we wear our fear right out of our sleeves."

"Donkey, would you just calm down?" Mo asked.

"Besides, donkeys don't have sleeves." Annabelle said.

"Yeah, what do you mean, Donkey?" Darla added in.

"You guys know what I mean." Donkey replied.

"Oh, come on, you can't tell me that you're afraid of heights." Shrek suggested.

"No, I think he's afraid that he'll fall into the lava." Cherry said.

"Exactly." Donkey agreed as he looked overwhelmed to the molten substance down below.

"Hey, you guys coming or what?!" Atticus called from the other side of the bridge.

Cherry still seemed hesitant about crossing and then accidentally bumped against Drell. "Um... Hi..."

"Hello there..." Drell smirked to her.

Cherry smiled nervously to the warlock. "So, how's it going?"

"Oh, just fine." Drell smirked.

"Hehh..." Cherry smiled nervously.

Drell then pushed her forwards to make her get closer to the bridge. "Up you go!"

"I think Donkey should go." Cherry smiled nervously.

"Nonsense!" Drell laughed at her, finding pleasure out of her pain and suffering.

Cherry stumbled slightly and backed even more away as she was nearly close to the bridge.

"I agree with Cherry." Shrek said.

Cherry smiled weakly once she was agreed with. Donkey became more and more nervous as Shrek crossed the bridge and seemed to shake it along the way which made him even more nervous.

"He seems to be getting more nervous." Anne-Marie said.

"Can you blame him?" Robyn asked. "If only there was something I could do."

"Robyn, don't you remember?" Patch reminded. "Your Uncle Chip's a wizard, your mother was a wizard, you have wizard abilities."

"Yep." Darla nodded.

"You think I could use my magic?" Robyn asked.

"Go for it!" Anne-Marie cheered.

"Yeah!" Annabelle smiled.

"Okay, I'll try..." Robyn said. "Um... Is there a bridge spell...?"

"I don't know, but you can try." Patch encouraged.

"Yeah." Amber smiled.

Robyn hummed. "Uh... _'Some people like a Rocky Ridge, Please help us safely pass this bridge'_." she then attempted to recite a spell.

From the magic, everyone seemed to make it across the bridge okay and Donkey looked relieved that they made it out alive.

"That'll do, Robyn," Darla patted the girl on the head. "That'll do."

"That was amazing!" Delilah smiled.

Robyn smiled back sheepishly.

* * *

"So who should do what?" Patch asked.

"Well, I'm obviously going to the princess." Shrek replied.

"Do you even know where she is?" Annabelle asked.

"Yes, the princess will be in the highest room of the tallest tower." Shrek said in a knowing tone of voice.

"How do you know for sure?" Delilah asked.

"I read it in a book once." Shrek replied as he collected knight armor to wear to greet the princess with.

"Half of us should go with you." Patrick said.

"I still say I'm going to face the dragon." Drell said.

"All right, fine, you can face the dragon!" Patrick replied. "Gosh, you're so obnoxious!"

"Fight me, Wiccan Boy!" Drell clamped his hand on Patrick's forehead as he was weak in this time period and not strong like when Atticus gave him strength.

"Leave him alone, Drell." Atticus glared.

Drell just laughed and then let go of Patrick which made him stumble. Delilah then comforted her brother while they both glared to the young warlock.

"Anyway, I got dibs on the dragon, I could take it with both hands behind my back." Drell replied cockily.

"Care to put your money where your mouth is?" Cherry smirked.

"I'll go with you." Atticus said.

Drell crackled his knuckles. "All right then."

* * *

They all then split up, going their separate ways to find the princes so Shrek could get his swamp back and get rid of the Fairy Tale creatures. Donkey talked to himself as he was with the younger ones while the others went with Shrek and he tried to keep calm until an eye appeared to be staring straight at them.

"Is that an eye?" Patch asked.

"Well, at least we know where the princess is," Shrek said as he looked to the tower. "But where's the-"

" **DRAGON!** " Donkey yelled out.

Drell soon punched the dragon in the eye without thinking. The dragon then yelled out which blew his hair back. Drell smiled nervously, then ran like a coward. The dragon breathed fire as it came for them.

"You wouldn't wanna eat a donkey or a bunch of innocent people..." Donkey said nervously while shivering to the dragon.

Shrek then came to save the others until he got hit by the dragon's tail and ended up crashing in the tower where a redheaded young woman was in a golden crown with a green dress who must have been the princess. She looked awake when he came in, but then pretended to be asleep and had a bouquet of flowers in her hands. Half of the others soon ended up in there as well.

"This is not going to end well for either of us..." Darla trembled as she was one of the unlucky ones with the dragon.

The dragon snarled to them as it looked like it wanted to eat them.

"Oh, uh, what large teeth you have," Donkey spoke up nervously. "No, I mean, sparkling white... I know you hear this from all of your food, but you must bleach or something cause that is one dazzling smile you got there."

This seemed to make the dragon blush.

"I think I see someone blushing." Atticus smiled.

"The dragon is blushing?" Darla asked in surprise.

"And do I detect a hint of minty freshness?" Donkey continued nervously.

"I think the dragon might be a girl." Atticus whispered.

"Whoa! A girl dragon?!" Donkey replied before realizing how that sounded. "Oh, sure, I mean, of course, you're a girl dragon. Because you're just reeking of feminine beauty."

This caused the female dragon to bat her eyes at Donkey.

"What's the matter?" Donkey then asked about that. "You got somethin' in your eye?"

The dragon then breathed a heart-shaped smoke ring around him to show that she was now in love with him.

"Uh-oh, I think she's in love with you now, Donkey." Drell smirked.

"Oh... Yeah... I-I'd love to stay and all, but..." Donkey backed up nervously. "Um... I'm asthmatic... And I don't think it'd work if you keep blowing smoke rings at me..." he then yelled out. "SHREK!"

The dragon then grabbed Donkey in her mouth by his tail to whisk him away.

"Hey, get back here with Donkey!" Darla called out.

"Oh, darn the luck..." Drell said with a forced smile. "I guess we'll have to move on without our talking donkey friend."

"We're not leaving without him." Atticus said before he flew in the air before he teleported the others to Shrek.

"What a brave boy~" Delilah sounded aroused even though that boy happened to be her future nephew.

* * *

The princess puckered her lips as Shrek came over her, then shook her awake.

"Wake up!" Shrek demanded.

"What?" the princess glared at that rude awakening.

"Are you Princess Fiona?" Shrek then asked.

"I am, awaiting a bold knight to rescue me." the princess replied.

Atticus flew off to face against the dragon while they handled the princess.

"Oh, that's nice, now come on, let's go." Shrek rushed Fiona.

"But wait!" Fiona replied. "Sir Knight, this is our first meeting... Should this not be a wonderful, romantic moment?"

"Yeah, sorry, this is not exactly the right time to do it." Patrick said,

"Hey, wait!" Fiona stopped them, though mostly Shrek. "What are you doing? You know, you should sweep me off my feet out yonder window and down onto your valiant steed."

"You've had time to plan this out, haven't you?" Cherry deadpanned.

"Mm-hmm." Fiona nodded.

Shrek then broke the lock which made Fiona scream.

"But we have to savor this moment!" Fiona told him. "You could recite an epic poem for me. A ballad, a sonnet? A limerick or something!"

"Sorry, he doesn't do that." Mo said.

"Can I at least know the name of my champion?" Fiona then asked.

"Uh... Shrek." the ogre gave out his name.

"Sir Shrek," Fiona then smiled as she then took out her handkerchief. "I pray that you would take this favor as a token of my gratitude."

Shrek accepted it. "Thanks..." he then used it wiped his face with it before giving it back to her.

Fiona cringed in disgust as she accepted it back before she heard the female dragon roar as it was fighting off something or someone. "You didn't slay the dragon?!" she then asked Shrek in surprise.

"It's on my to-do list, now come on!" Shrek replied as he grabbed her hand and ran with her.

"Sounds like the dragon is fighting something." Mo said.

"But this isn't right," Fiona replied. "Sir Shrek is meant to charge in, sword drawn, banner high. That's what all the other knights did."

"Yeah, right before they burst into flames." Cherry scoffed after seeing the skeleton of a former knight.

"That's a scene no one wants to see." Patch winced.

"You know... That's not the point." Fiona then sighed in defeat.

Shrek was then going a different way.

"Hey, what're you doing? The exit's over there!" Fiona pointed out.

"Well, I have to save my ass." Shrek replied, referring to Donkey.

"What kind of knight are you?" Fiona asked while they felt the castle shake.

"One of a kind." Shrek replied.

They soon heard grunts coming from the room Shrek was about to go in.

* * *

The dragon snarled to Atticus.

"Listen, Donkey, can't stay here." Atticus said.

"But I love him!" the dragon roared to Atticus. "No one's been so nice to me in all my life!"

"Wait, what?" Atticus asked as he stopped fighting the dragon.

"I've never met a nicer creature than that donkey..." the dragon frowned. "It's just so lonely here, especially since I've been protecting a princess in this very castle for 20 years."

"Why don't you come with us then?" Atticus asked.

"Oh, I couldn't do that..." the dragon replied. "Besides, you all obviously don't want me around... All everyone tries to do is slay me when all I've ever wanted was someone to love me for who I am and not hate or be afraid of me because of what I am."

"Well, I promise that no one will slay you while me and my friends are around." Atticus said.

"I just want to be loved..." the dragon replied.

"What's your name?" Atticus asked.

"Dragon." the dragon replied.

"No, I know what you are, but what's your name, like, what do people call you?" Atticus then asked.

"Dragon..." the dragon repeated like it was obvious.

"Wow." Atticus said.

"Is that a problem?" Dragon tilted her head.

"No, it's just that I'm just surprised that they weren't creative with saying any other name besides Dragon." Atticus said.

Dragon merely shrugged.

"I guess that's the best as we'll have to go with," Atticus said. "So Dragon, ready to come with us?"

Dragon smiled at the invitation. "Just let me do something first~" she then wrapped her tail around Donkey and pulled him in to give him a kiss.

* * *

Atticus soon flew up and where he stopped Shrek from getting in the way of Dragon kissing Donkey as he had seen the ogre making his way to Donkey. Donkey was a little nervous from the kiss, but at least it was better than being eaten alive or burnt to a crisp.

"What are you doing, kid?!" Shrek glared to Atticus. "I know he's annoying, but I have to save Donkey!"

"Save him from being kissed by Dragon?" Atticus asked.

"Wait, what?" Shrek asked out of confusion.

"Exactly." Atticus replied.

"You are weird..." Shrek rolled his copper eyes.

Dragon then kissed Donkey right on the mouth.

"Also she's coming along." Atticus said.

"Are you crazy?!" Fiona gawked at him. "That fire-breathing menace has kept me locked up here ever since I was seven-years-old!"

"Yeah, but she's also lonely," Atticus said. "And no one has been nice to her."

"I may be a fire breather, but I have feelings too..." Dragon frowned.

"And I told her that she could come with us." Atticus said.

Fiona hummed about that.

"Let me help you out of here, if anyone knows this place front and back, it's me." Dragon replied.

"That's true." Atticus nodded.

The dragon smiled as she was going to join them. "As long as that hunk of burning fur is okay with it."

Donkey chuckled nervously to the dragon who was very much in love with him now.


	7. Chapter 7

"Come with me, I'll let you out of here." the dragon then took them out of the castle and then once there was enough room, she had them climb on her back so she could fly them to a new location.

"Here we go." Mo said.

Dragon then flew off with them to take them into a new spot.

"Thanks so much, Miss Dragon." Amber smiled.

"Oh, it's my pleasure, dear." Dragon replied as she flew with them.

"Yes, thank you, Dragon; and I'm so sorry that no one has been nice to you." Fiona said.

"It's not your fault... Just life I guess..." Dragon sighed as she flew with them. "Your parents also trained me to look after you since you turned seven and had to fulfill your destiny of being a princess locked in a tower only to be rescued by your knight in shining armor."

"And he has." Fiona smiled.

* * *

They were then going to a hill and they were let down.

"You did it, you rescued me, you're amazing!" Fiona slid down the hill, cheering for Shrek. "You're wonderful, you're-"

Donkey then fell down the hill and Shrek bumped in against the others who followed after.

"A little unorthodox I admit," Fiona continued. "But thy deed is great and thy heart is pure... I am eternally in your debt..." she then nuzzled against Donkey. "And where would a brave knight be without his noble steed?"

"Is one of us going to tell her?" Mo whispered.

"We'll try..." Delilah replied, knowing what she was talking about.

"The battle is won," Fiona then came to Shrek. "You may remove your helmet, good sir knight."

"Um, no..." Shrek obviously hesitated.

"Uh, princess, about your knight; you see, um, he's not exactly a knight." Patch said.

"Uh... Yeah... I have helmet hair..." Shrek replied nervously.

"I wouldst like to look up to the face of my rescuer." Fiona insisted.

"Trust me, you wouldn't." Mo said.

"But how will he kiss me?" Fiona then asked.

"What?!" Shrek asked in surprise. "That wasn't in the job description!"

"Maybe it's a perk?" Donkey suggested.

"Please don't say the 'D' word." Cherry begged.

"It's destiny." Fiona then said.

Cherry narrowed her eyes at the princess then. "No, it's not."

"You apparently don't understand true love..." Fiona scoffed to her. "Oh, you must know how it goes... A princess locked in a tower, beset by a dragon is rescued by a brave knight and then they share true love's first kiss."

"And where Shrek did save her and get her out of the tower." Patch said.

"What, you think Shrek is your true love?" Donkey then asked.

"Well, yes..." Fiona replied simply.

"Please wait as we laugh." Drell said.

"Laugh?" Fiona asked.

She then got her answer as almost everybody then laughed out loud.

"What is so funny?" Fiona then glared.

"Listen, he's not your type." Delilah said.

"Of course he is, he's my rescuer," Fiona replied. "Now, now, remove your helmet." she then told Shrek.

"Look, I don't think that's a very good idea." Mo said to the princess.

Fiona ignored them and forced Shrek to take off the helmet. " **NOW!** "

This caused for Drell to yelp and land on top of Atticus. Atticus winced and looked up.

"Okay, easy, as you wish, Your Highness..." Shrek said to Fiona, then removed his helmet to reveal his true self to her.

"This isn't going to end well." Patrick said.

"Nope." Drell agreed.

"You're an ogre?" Fiona asked in disbelief.

"Oh, you were expecting Prince Charming?" Shrek replied.

"Yes, yes, she was." Dragon said.

"Oh, no, this is all wrong," Fiona groaned. "You're not supposed to be an ogre."

"Princess, we were sent by Lord Farquaad to rescue you, okay?" Shrek replied. "He's the one that wants to marry you."

"Then why didn't he rescue me?" Fiona asked.

"Good question, we should ask him when we get there." Shrek replied as he then took off his armor.

"Yeah." Drell said.

"But I have to be rescued by my true love," Fiona replied. "Not some ogre, a bunch of circus freaks, and their pets!"

"Hey!" Patch glared.

"Well, so much for noble steed." Donkey pouted.

"Weeeell, _excuse_ us, Princess!" Cherry rolled her eyes to Fiona.

"Yeah, we didn't have enough time to get dressed to impress." Mo said.

"Look Princess, you're not making our job any easier..." Shrek started.

"I'm sorry, but your job is not my problem," Fiona replied. "You can tell Lord Farquaad that if he wants to rescue me properly, I'll be waiting for him right here."

"We're not messengers." Atticus said.

"I'm just the delivery boy..." Shrek added in as he then grabbed the princess and threw her over his shoulders.

Fiona growled and demanded to be put down, but the ogre kept ignoring her.

"You comin', guys?" Shrek asked the others.

"We're coming." Mo said.

"Right behind ya." Donkey added in.

"Put me down or you will suffer the consequences!" Fiona complained. "This is not dignified! Put me down!"

"I suggest we just cover our ears." Mo said.

"This is going to be a long walk..." Dragon said before leaning against Donkey which made him feel extremely uncomfortable. "Care to join me up front, handsome?"

"Uh... I dunno..." Donkey shuffled a hoof. "I'm just not ready for this kind of commitment..."

"Give it time, you'll learn to like the commitment." Atticus said.

Dragon frowned to Donkey's answer. Donkey frowned back, feeling bad for what he said, but he wasn't so sure if he could be in love with a fire-breathing dragon.

* * *

"Just give each other some time to get to know each other first." Atticus said.

"Hmm..." Donkey merely hummed about that.

Fiona then dropped down once they came to a stopping point. "The sooner we get to Duloc, the better."

"I agree." Cherry said.

"Oh, you are gonna love it there, Princess," Delilah smiled. "It's so beautiful... The food is delicious... And there's a wicked gift shop."

"And what's my groom-to-be, Lord Farquaad, what's he like?" Fiona then asked.

"Men in Farquaad's stature are in _short_ supply." Shrek smirked.

"Yeah, Lord Faquaad is short, no pun intended." Drell said.

"Thank you, Drell, that was the joke." Patrick deadpanned.

"Anyway, we better keep going." Patch said.

"Oh, please," Fiona scoffed. "You're all just jealous because you couldn't measure up to a great ruler like Lord Farquaad."

"Yeah, maybe you're right, we'll let you do the _measuring_ when you meet him tomorrow." Cherry smirked.

"Tomorrow?!" Fiona panicked and looked to the sun as it was setting. "Uh, it'll take that long, shouldn't we stop and make up camp?" she then suggested.

"No, that'll make the travel longer." Mo said.

"But there's robbers in the woods." Fiona said.

"Oh, time out, guys!" Donkey then spoke up. "Camping is starting to sound good."

"Oh, come on; we can handle anything in this forest." Atticus said.

"I'm sure Drell and Shrek are scarier than anything we'll see in the forest." Cherry agreed.

"I need somewhere to camp **NOW!** " Fiona demanded.

"Yes, ma'am." Patrick gulped.

"She's scarier than your mom." Delilah said to Drell.

Drell nodded in fearful agreement.

* * *

They soon made a campsite.

"Hey, over here!" Shrek called once he found a cave.

"Shrek, we can do better then that." Patrick said.

"Yeah, this isn't the kind of place for a princess." Anne-Marie had to agree.

"No, no, it's perfect," Fiona replied. "It just needs a few homey touches."

"Homey touches?" Drell asked out of confusion.

"Like what?" Shrek asked.

Fiona came to a tree and ripped some bark off and walked over to the cave. "A door... Well, ladies and gentlemen, I bid thee a good night."

"Do you want me to come in and read you a bedtime story?" Donkey offered. "'Cuz I will."

"I said good night!" Fiona sharply called back.

"Okay, okay." Mo said.

Shrek was about to push the boulder in front of the door.

"Shrek, what're you doing?" Darla asked.

"I just, you know, oh, come on, I was just kidding." Shrek replied, putting the boulder back.

"Well, we better build a campfire." Drell said.

It was getting dark and they made a fire.

"I'm hungry..." Cherry complained.

Atticus soon used his magic and where a buffet of food appeared.

"I'm thirsty." Anne-Marie said.

Atticus then used his magic to make drinks appear.

"I wanna be a million dollars richer." Cherry smirked.

"Never happening." Atticus smirked back.

Cherry then firmly pouted. Everyone then ate their food as the sun completely set and the moon was out which made everyone get sleepy.

"And that one," Shrek said as he pointed to one star in the sky. "That's Throwback, the only ogre to ever spit over three wheat fields."

"Ooh." Patch said.

"Look, there's Bloodnut the Flatulent," Shrek then pointed to another star before chuckling. "You can guess what he's famous for."

"What is he famous for?" Mo asked.

"Well, you know..." Shrek said like it was obvious.

"It had something to do with blood." Drell said.

"No..." Shrek face-palmed. "Just look, there's a group running away from his stench."

"Eww..." the younger girls cringed once they then realized what Shrek meant.

"There ain't nothing up there, but a bunch of little dots." Donkey scoffed.

"They are stars." Delilah said.

"You know, guys, some things are more than they appear." Shrek replied.

"Yeah." Drell said.

"Hey Shrek," Donkey spoke up. "What are we gonna do when we get our swamp anyway?"

"Our swamp?" Shrek replied.

"Yeah, you know, when we're through rescuing the princess and stuff." Donkey explained.

"We?" Shrek scoffed. "Donkey, there is no we. There is no us. There's just me and my swamp. And the first thing I'm gonna do is build a ten-foot wall around my land."

"That's a bit harsh." Drell said.

"Says you." Cherry deadpanned.

Drell glared, then rolled over on top her with a smirk.

Cherry muffled. "Get off of me!"

Atticus soon got Drell off Cherry and placed him roughly on the ground.

"Ow!" Drell growled. " **WHY YOU!** "

Atticus and Drell then started to wrestle each other.

"It's not worth it, Atticus, he's-" Patrick was about to call out, but then stopped as Atticus won. "Uh, never mind."

"I love having Atticus as my best friend." Cherry smirked.

"Oh, so now you like me." Atticus smirked back.

"It's getting hard for me to get up." Drell groaned as he was stuck.

Atticus then sat on Drell's back in victory.

"Get off of me, Girly Boy!" Drell demanded. "My mother is the Queen of All Witches, she will have you executed for this!"

"Good luck with that; Atticus is as strong as a god and is indestructible." Patch smirked.

Drell growled as everyone laughed at his pain and humiliation. Shrek and Donkey looked at the moon as it winded down and everyone else seemed to be getting tired. And where Donkey and Shrek started to get along.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, the sun was rising. Fiona woke up first and she felt a little more chipper and wandered off into the forest and decided to look for breakfast. Anne-Marie woke up next and looked over to the princess and decided to follow her. And where she saw a blue bird in its nest. Fiona then started to sing with the blue bird.

"Her voice is beautiful." Anne-Marie smiled.

Fiona continued to sing until she sang too high and made the bird explode.

"Yikes..." Anne-Marie's eyes widened.

Fiona looked a little nervous and decided to take the bird's eggs and make breakfast out of them. She then ran into the black-haired girl. "Oh! Hello there."

"You sing like an angel..." Anne-Marie smiled despite the explosion she just witnessed. "Kinda reminds me of Charlie when King Gator almost ate us."

"Um... Interesting..." Fiona wasn't sure what to make of that statement. "You look like my old friend Snow White, do you know her?"

"No." Annie-Marie shook her head even though she did know Snow White from the stories.

"You look so much like her..." Fiona said.

Anne-Marie smiled bashfully.

* * *

Fiona then cooked the eggs.

"Mm." Annie-Marie smiled.

Donkey muttered as he talked in his sleep. Dragon seemed to smile in her sleep as she dreamt only about him.

"Wake up." Shrek told the others as he woke up then.

"We're up." Drell said, waking up.

Cherry sat up and sniffed. "I smell eggs."

"I hope they're scrambled." Mo smiled.

"How do you guys like your eggs?" Fiona called.

"Oh, good morning, Princess!" Donkey smiled as Fiona was now in a better mood.

"What's all this about?" Shrek asked Fiona.

"You know, we got off to a bad start yesterday," Fiona replied to him. "And I wanted to make it up to you. I mean, after all, you did rescue me."

"Uh, thanks." Shrek blinked, not sure really what to say but that.

"Mm." Mo smiled as she saw the eggs.

"Well, eat up," Fiona told them with a smile. "We have a big day ahead of us."

"Big day?" Patrick asked. "What big day?"

"Don't you remember?" Delilah reminded her brother. "We're taking Fiona to Duloc so she can marry Lord Farquaad."

"Oh, right." Patrick said.

* * *

They were all then eating their breakfast.

"Princess Fiona thinks I look like her friend Snow White..." Anne-Marie told the others.

"Well, your hair is as black as hers." Mo said.

"And short enough..." Cherry added.

"Now that I think about it, you do look a lot like Snow White..." Darla had to agree.

"Maybe you're descended from her," Amber thought. "Do you know anything about your biological family?"

"No." Annie-Marie shook her head.

"I wonder if fairy tales are true..." Amber looked thoughtful.

* * *

 ** _After breakfast..._**

The group was now walking into the woods and Shrek then belched without saying anything.

"Ew! Shrek!" Amber glared.

"We know you're an ogre, but there is a lady present!" Atticus scolded, referring to Fiona since she was a princess.

"What? It's a compliment," Shrek replied. "Better out than in I always say."

"Oh, brother..." Delilah sighed.

Fiona then let out a burp herself and smiled. "Thanks." she then walked ahead.

"She's just as nasty as you are." Donkey said to Shrek.

"That was unexpected." Mo said.

"She isn't at all what I expected." Shrek agreed.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't judge people before you get to know them." Fiona replied.

What she said caused Shrek to remember what he told Donkey last night. Fiona then walked away singing until she was suddenly whisked away by someone who swung on a vine.

"Who was that?!" Atticus did a double take.

"George of the Jungle?" Cherry shrugged.

"Hopefully someone else." Mo said.

The others then looked up.

"Oh, it's Robin Hood," Amber said. "He looks just like I imagined from my book."

"But then why did he just kidnap Fiona?" Mo asked.

"He probably thinks we're bad... I mean, we're with Shrek..." Amber reminded.

"What are you doing?!" Fiona glared at Robin Hood.

"Yeah, what are you doing?!" Patch barked at Robin Hood.

"Be still, my shooting star," Robin Hood swooned before kissing Fiona's arm up and down. "For I am your savoir and I am rescuing you from this green beast."

Fiona recoiled in disgust with him.

"Hey, that's our princess, get your own!" Shrek glared.

"Please monster and rejects, can't you see I'm a little busy?" Robin Hood scoffed to them.

" **REJECTS?!** " Cherry glared.

"Look pal, I don't know who you think you are-" Fiona glared to Robin Hood, poking him in the chest.

"Oh, of course, please let me introduce myself," Robin Hood replied with a chuckle before calling out. "Oh, Merry Men!"

"Oh, great, are we gonna have to face off Little John and the others along with Robin Hood?" Patch groaned.

"I think that's the least of our worries..." Patrick muttered as Robin Hood and his Merry Men sang to introduce him.

"I suggest we attack them." Atticus said.

Robin Hood was about to stab Shrek until Fiona then karate kicked him against a tree which then knocked him out instantly. "Man, that was annoying!"

"I agree." Annie-Marie said.

"Why, you little-!" a merry man glared and came to attack the princess.

Atticus tackled him before he could attack.

"Bring on the fight scene..." Cherry muttered.

Fiona surprised the others as she was able to fight for herself unlike many other princesses.

"Wow, she's good." Mo said.

"So, shall we?" Fiona said to the others and walked off.

"Hold the phone..." Shrek said before dropping Donkey flat on the ground and coming to the princess.

Atticus and the others decided to follow her as well.

* * *

"The only princess I know who fights for herself is Princess Merida." Amber said to the others.

"Maybe she's related to her." Mo said.

Amber shrugged.

"Merida?" Darla asked. "That's a strange name."

"It's Scottish." Amber smirked.

"Anyway," Atticus then looked to the princess. "Where'd you learn how to fight like that?"

"Well, when one lives alone, one learns these things in case, uh..." Fiona was about to explain until she noticed something wrong. "There's an arrow in Shrek's butt!"

"What? Oh, would you look at that." Shrek noticed.

"That's gotta smart." Atticus said.

"Oh, no," Fiona frowned. "It's all my fault, sorry."

Shrek tried to pull the arrow out, but kept wincing every time.

"What's wrong?" Drell asked.

"Shrek's hurt." Fiona replied.

"Shrek's hurt? **SHREK'S HURT?!** " Donkey panicked instantly. "Oh, no, Shrek's gonna die!"

"Donkey, Shrek isn't going to die." Atticus said.

"You can't do this to me, Shrek!" Donkey continued. "I'm too young for you to die! I can't live... Keep your legs elevated. Turn your head and cough. Does anybody know the Heimlich?"

"This is no time to overreact." Drell said.

"Says Drell." Patrick smirked.

Drell glared and shook his fist. "One of these days, Patty Cakes, one of these days!"

"Donkey, Donkey, calm down," Fiona soothed. "If you want to help Shrek, run into the forest and find me a blue flower with red thorns."

"Yeah." Mo nodded.

"Blue flower, red thorns," Donkey repeated. "Okay, I'm on it!"

"You should go with him for moral support." Fiona told the little girls.

"Yes, Princess." The little girls said.

"Come on, guys," Donkey went with them. "Blue flower red thorns... Blue flower red thorns... Don't die on us, Shrek, whatever you do, stay away from the light!"

" **DONKEY!** " the others called.

"Oh, right..." Donkey then said before running off with the little girls.

"What are the flowers for?" Shrek asked.

"For getting rid of Donkey." Fiona smirked.

"Nice thinking." Mo smirked back.

"Now, hold still and I'll yank this thing out." Fiona reached for the arrow and pulled at it.

"Yow!" Shrek yelped. "Easy with the yanking!"

"It has to come out somehow." Atticus said.

"No, it's tender." Shrek replied.

"Now hold on..." Fiona tried to get it, but Shrek kept avoiding her as he didn't want her to take it out since it hurts.

"Come on, Shrek." Cherry folded her arms firmly.

"Shrek, would you just hold still?" Atticus asked.

"You got your wands?" Drell asked Patrick and Delilah. "I got an idea."

"Of course we've got our wands." Patrick said.

Drell held out his hand.

"No way, the last time I gave you my wand, you used it to clean out your chamber pot." Patrick held it back.

"I won't this time, I swear on my life." Drell promised.

"Fine." Patrick sighed.

"You too, Del." Drell then demanded.

The Fudo siblings then handed their wands to the warlock.

"Thank you!" Drell took them and came behind Shrek to use magic to get the arrow out using a quick and painless way. "Hopefully, this won't kill you."

"Wait, what?!" Shrek's eyes widened.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile..._**

Donkey looked around with the younger girls. "This would be so much easier if I weren't colorblind!"

"Well, my friends and I aren't colorblind." Darla said.

"These flowers are all the same, Donkey, just pick one and let's go." Robyn said.

"Oh, but which one?" Donkey whimpered until he then heard the ogre yell out in pain. "Hold on, Shrek, we're coming!" he then grabbed a random flower in his mouth and ran off.

"That was the wrong flower." Amber sighed.

The girls then picked the right flowers and went with Donkey.

* * *

"You said this wouldn't kill me!" Shrek complained to Drell.

"Hey, you're alive, aren't you?" Drell shrugged.

"True." Shrek shrugged.

Fiona then came to check for any scars.

"Ahem!" Donkey smirked as he came back with the little girls to show the flowers they had which weren't actually needed and only used as a diversion.

"Are we interrupting something?" Darla also smirked.

"Nothing happened..." Shrek said as he then pushed Fiona off from him.

"Look, if you wanted to be alone, all you had to do was ask, okay?" Donkey smirked as well.

"Really?" Mo asked.

"Oh, guys, that's the absolute last thing on my mind," Shrek replied. "The princess here was just-GAH!"

Fiona took out the arrow with a smirk. Shrek looked to it and weakly let out an 'ow'.

"Hey, what's that? Is that ogre blood...?" Donkey asked before suddenly fainting.

"Oh, brother." Drell sighed.

"Poor Donkey." Anne-Marie pouted.

"Come on, let's get going." Cherry decided.

Atticus decided to carry Donkey as he was unconscious. They were then walking along to make it back to Duloc to Lord Farquaad. Over the time, Shrek and Fiona seemed to be bonding with each other and getting along nicely.


	9. Chapter 9

"Looks like they're getting along." Mo whispered.

"Kinda reminds me of when we first met with Angel and Scamp..." Atticus agreed.

"Aw!" Darla smiled.

Shrek let down the tree for Fiona to mostly pass, but he let go too quickly, so Cherry and Donkey flung back when he let go.

"That's gonna hurt." Patch said.

Shrek got annoyed as a bunch of flies were buzzing around. Fiona then caught them all in a spider web and trapped them, making cotton candy out of it and shared it with Shrek as a treat.

"Wow." Mo said.

The others grimaced and cringed at the spider web cotton candy, but Fiona seemed to enjoy it as much as Shrek did.

"How can she enjoy that?" Drell asked.

"Fiona is not like the other princesses..." Annabelle commented.

"Yeah." Darla said.

After that, Shrek and Fiona made balloons out of a frog and a snake before they playfully shoved each other as they walked along.

"Aw! Love." Delilah smiled.

Drell grunted and stuck out his tongue and disgust.

"You'll experience love yourself." Atticus said to Drell.

"Girls are gross..." Drell replied with a scoff.

"Whatever." Atticus shrugged.

* * *

Moments later, they came to a windmill and Duloc was in a farther view.

"There it is, Princess," Shrek told Fiona. "Your future awaits you."

"That's Duloc?" Fiona replied.

"Yep, that's it." Mo said.

"We better go now while there's still time." Robyn suggested.

"Uh... Sure, but guys?" Fiona sounded anxious. "I'm... I'm worried about Donkey."

"What?" the others looked back.

"What are you talking about? I'm fine." Donkey replied.

"That's what they all say," Fiona knelt next to him. "And then next thing you know, you are on your back. Dead."

 _'Ohh, she wants to spend a little more time with Shrek.'_ Patch thought to himself.

"You know, she's right," Shrek agreed with Fiona. "Donkey, you look awful, don't you want to sit down?"

"Yeah, don't you?" Mo also asked.

"Well, I didn't want to say nothing," Donkey replied. "But I get this twinge in my neck and when I turn my head like this, look..." he then turned his neck in a very sharp way, making his head look sideways, making everyone else cringe. "Ow."'

"Who's hungry?" Shrek quickly changed the subject. "I'll go find us some dinner."

"I'll go get some firewood." Fiona agreed.

"I can get the firewood, Fiona, why don't you and Shrek go and find dinner?" Atticus asked.

"Might be better that way." Fiona agreed.

They all then went their separate ways.

"Hey, where are you going?" Donkey then asked them. "Man, I can't feel my toes..." he then looked down to his hooves in a panic. " **I DON'T HAVE ANY TOES!** "

Darla soon comforted Donkey as she could see he was going through a lot of confusing things.

"I need a hug..." Donkey whimpered until Darla then hugged him. "Ooh! Um... Say, guys, what happened to our dragon friend?"

"She thought maybe you were uncomfortable with her, so she went away after helping us out of the tower." Darla explained.

"Oh..." Donkey frowned. "I didn't mean to make her leave; it's just that I've never had anyone be in love with me before."

"Is that why you were so nervous around her?" Anne-Marie asked.

"Very..." Donkey nodded then, starting to feel bad. "Oh, I hope she isn't mad at me if I ever see her again."

"I think she's just heartbroken." Amber said.

Donkey looked guilty about that.

"Don't worry, I'm sure she'll be alright." Drell said.

* * *

Later on, the sun was about to go down and there was now cooking going on as Shrek and Fiona made dinner with Atticus's firewood.

"Wow, I still can't believe you got the firewood by just cutting down some trees with your bare hands." Patrick smiled at Atticus.

"You're so amazing..." Delilah beamed.

"Uh, thanks, guys..." Atticus smiled as he rubbed his arm then.

"That's my boyfriend for ya." Mo smiled.

Atticus smiled back bashfully to her.

"Oh, dont' start that again." Cherry groaned.

"Am I sensing jealousy?" Drell smirked.

"What?" Cherry asked flatly. "What do I have to be jealous about?"

"About your best friend having a girlfriend while you don't have a boyfriend." Drell smirked.

"Hey, you stay out of this!" Cherry glared.

"So I'm right!" Drell laughed. "Mom said I'm always right!"

"Your mom's a pig..." Cherry grumbled.

"What was that?!" Drell glared.

"Oh, man, now you've done it..." Delilah's eyes widened.

"Don't worry, Atticus will protect me..." Cherry eplied, but then looked around. "Uh, where is he?"

Atticus and Mo were sitting close and watching the romantic sunset.

"I'm dead..." Cherry muttered.

"Oh yes, you are." Drell smirked.

"Don't even think about it, Drell." Atticus said without looking back.

Drell came over to Cherry anyway.

"Drell..." Atticus said in a warning tone. "I'm counting to three."

"It's true, Drell, and I won't hold him back." Mo added.

Drell kept stomping forward for Cherry.

"Get him before he turns me into a pretzel!" Cherry told Atticus.

"One..." Atticus started counting.

Drell continued to stomp.

"Two!" Atticus called.

"What happens after three?" Patrick whispered to Mo.

"Wait for it." Mo said.

"Three!" Atticus then zipped over and tackled Drell like a football player.

"Mom, they're trying to kill me!" Drell yelped.

"She's not going to come to your rescue." Mo said as Atticus was now holding Drell in a bear hug hold.

Drell whined and cried. "Help, Mommy, I'm dying!"

"Man, isn't this romantic?" Donkey smiled. "Just look at that sunset."

"Sunset?! Oh, no, not now!" Fiona panicked. "I mean, it's late! It's very late!"

"It is getting late." Patrick said while enjoying Drell being trapped in the bear hug.

Drell whimpered and groaned.

"Are you okay, Fiona?" Robyn asked.

"Wait a minute, I see what's going on here..." Donkey sounded suspicious of the princess's behavior. "You're afraid of the dark, aren't ya?"

"Yes, yes, that's it, I'm terrified..." Fiona smiled nervously. "You know, I'd better go inside."

"Um, okay." Mo said.

"Can someone please tell Atticus to let me go, please?!" Drell begged.

"Hmm... What do you think, Cherry?" Mo asked.

"Can't I wait until Drell turns blue and dies?" Cherry replied.

"You do realize that if he dies now, then he won't be alive in the future and where Atticus won't get that planet weight, right?" Patch whispered.

Cherry was about to say something, but then her eyes widened.

"Atticus, you can stop now." Mo said for Cherry.

Atticus then let go and Drell then crawled away from him and gasped for air.

"That was the worst experience of my life." Drell trembled.

"Worst experience of your life so far." Atticus whispered which made Mo giggle a little.

Fiona then went into the shelter before it would get too dark and left the others alone. Shrek looked a little unhappy about that as he finished another weed rat.

"Shrek, you should go in there and tell Fiona how you feel." Mo said.

"What are you talking about?" Shrek looked at her like she was crazy.

"Oh, come on, Shrek, we can already tell that you love her." Atticus said.

"It's so obvious, even I can see it." Delilah agreed.

"Yeah, I can see it too." Patrick said.

"There's nothing to tell," Shrek sighed. "Besides even if I did tell her that, well, you know, and I'm not saying I do, 'cuz I don't, she's a princess and I'm-"

"An ogre?" the others finished for him.

"Yeah... An ogre..." Shrek threw a stick into the fire.

 _'He's too concerned about the facts.'_ Patch thought to himself.

Shrek then got up and walked away.

"Hey, where are you going?" Amber asked.

"To get more firewood..." Shrek said with a sigh.

The others didn't buy that for one second as they saw they had plenty of firewood.

Drell then stood up and slicked his hair back. "Make way for the Love Doctor."

"No, thank you." Patrick said.

"Wasn't talkin' to ya." Drell walked off.

"Drell, you never had the best experience with girls..." Patrick reminded. "Remember the Amazonian Women?"

"How was I supposed to know they'd sacrifice virgins?!" Drell defended. "I said sorry!"

"Just let Shrek do this on his own." Mo said.

Drell scoffed. "Girls, what do they know?"

* * *

Soon enough, it was pitch dark outside.

"Where is he?" Darla asked as Shrek had not yet come back with the firewood.

"Well, I dunno about Shrek, but I'm gonna check on the princess." Donkey decided.

"Same here." Atticus, Patch, and Mo said.

Donkey tilted the door. "Princess? Princess Fiona?"

The little girls stayed behind with Drell, Delilah, and Patrick who decided to wait and look for Shrek.

* * *

"Man, it's so creepy in here..." Cherry said as they came inside the shelter. "Princess Fiona, where are you?"

"Princess? Are you asleep?" Atticus asked.

"This can't be good..." Patch sounded worried, he then sniffed around for the princess.

There was then a crash which made then all jump and they looked to see a female ogre dressed like a princess which made them all scream and cry out for Shrek.

"No, no, shh, it's okay!" the ogre princess told them.

"What have you done with the princess?!" Mo screamed.

"It's me, in this body." the ogre princess replied.

"Oh, my God, you ate the princess!" Donkey freaked out. "Can you hear me?!" he then yelled to the stomach. "Listen, keep breathing! I'll get you out of there! Shrek! **SHREK!** "

The female ogre soon covered his mouth. "This is me." she then said.

Patch sniffed the ogre princess and looked to the others. "Guys, I don't know how or why... But she's telling the truth, this is Fiona."

"Princess? What happened to you?" Atticus asked,

"I've been this way for as long as I can remember..." Fiona sighed.

"But, we've never seen you like this before, except for now." Patch replied.

"It only happens when the sun goes down," Fiona explained before reciting something to the others. " _'By night one way, by day another, this shall be the norm. Until you find true love's first kiss and take love's true form'_."

"That's a spell isn't it?" Atticus asked.

"Yes." Fiona nodded with a sigh.

"What happened?" Mo asked.

"When I was a little girl, a witch cast a spell on me, every night I become this," Fiona explained before glaring at her watery reflection from the barrel and punching it. "This horrible ugly beast!"

"It sounds like she casted more of a curse than a spell." Patch said.

"Whatever, I'm just cursed like this until I finally have my true love's kiss." Fiona said.

"Oh, Princess, you're not that ugly," Donkey said before thinking about it. "Well, I shouldn't be modest... You are ugly, but you only look this way at night, Shrek's ugly 24/7."

"Princess, have you considered that your true love might be closer than you think?" Mo asked.

"What do you mean?" Fiona replied.

"Who says you have to marry Lord Farquaad?" Mo continued. "Look at this way, you're a monster, Shrek's a monster, you have a lot in common... Maybe you should marry him instead?"

"Shrek?" Fiona sounded surprised at that offer.

"Yeah, besides, true love is only someone that you are truly in love with." Atticus said.

* * *

Shrek was coming back toward the windmill with a large sunflower in his hand. Patrick, Delilah, and Drell fell asleep with the young girls. Shrek was practicing to give the flower to Fiona as he had to admit he was in love and was about to knock on the door, but he overheard the princess which soon made his heart break.

"I can't just marry whoever I want," Fiona's voice said. "Take a look at me, Donkey. I mean, really, who could love a monster so hideous and horrible? Princess and ugly don't go together... That's why I can't stay here with Shrek. My only chance to live happily ever after is to marry my true love. Don't you see, guys? That's the way it has to be."

Shrek then threw down the sunflower in rejection and he stormed off, not listening to anymore as he went to tell Lord Farquaad that he had found Fiona and she would be ready for him.

"It's the only way to break the spell." Fiona then said.

"Oh, Fiona." Mo sighed.

"Well, you have to at least tell Shrek the truth." Patch said.

"No!" Fiona replied. "You all can't say a word. No one must ever know!"

"Man, what's the point of being able to talk if you gotta keep secrets?" Donkey replied as he stood beside Patch.

"Fiona, you gotta tell Shrek." Atticus said.

"Promise you won't tell, promise!" Fiona urged them.

"All right, we won't tell, but you should." Cherry glared slightly.

"We're not the ones with the problem, you are." Patch added in firmly.

"Well, we better get some sleep." Mo yawned.

"I know before this is over, I'm gonna need a lot of serious therapy," Donkey said as they walked out. "Look at my eye twitching."

Fiona watched them go, she thought about what they said and looked down to find the sunflower and took it. "If I can't decide, then this sunflower will..." she then said, deciding to pluck the petals to decide whether or not to tell Shrek the truth. And where as day time began to come she had plucked off almost all the petals as she now knew what to do.


	10. Chapter 10

"I'll tell him..." the princess smiled before coming out as it was dawn. "Shrek! Shrek! There's something I want-" she then looked to see everyone else was asleep and the sun was rising which meant she would become a human again. She soon smiled as she saw Shrek.

The others were slowly waking up from the sun as Shrek grumpily walked over.

"Shrek," Fiona came to the ogre. "Are you all right?"

"Perfect!" Shrek sneered. "Never been better!"

"Where've you been?" Patrick yawned.

"Where do ya think?" Shrek snorted.

Delilah sat up with her brother and rubbed her eyes. "Morning already?"

"I have something to tell you." Fiona said to Shrek.

"You don't have to tell me anything, Princess," Shrek replied. "I heard enough last night."

"Wait, you mean you overheard everything?" Atticus asked.

"Every word." Shrek sneered.

"But... I thought you would understand." Fiona frowned at his anger.

"Oh, I understand," Shrek replied. "Like you said, 'Who could love a hideous ugly beast'?!"

 _'He seems like he only overheard half of what we were talking about.'_ Patch thought to himself.

"But I thought it wouldn't matter to you." Fiona said to Shrek.

"Yeah, well, it does!" Shrek replied, hurt and angry before looking over. "Ah, right on time... Princess, I've brought you a little something."

"And where this someone he brought with him is short." Drell said.

"Will you cut that out? " Patrick nudged.

"I can't help it!" Drell laughed.

"Besides, it's true." Delilah said.

* * *

"What'd I miss? What'd I miss?" Donkey woke up then.

The knights looked down to him.

"Who said that? "Donkey then muttered so his talking wouldn't be exposed to the public. "Couldn't have been the donkey."

"Please stop talking." Patrick said.

"Princess Fiona." Lord Farquaad smiled down to the princess in question.

"As promised," Shrek replied as he then firmly held out his hand. "Now hand it over!"

"Very well, Ogre," Lord Farquaad replied as he gave the paper to Shrek. "The deed to your swamp. Take it and go before I change my mind."

"We can't let Fiona marry that man." Mo whispered.

"Forgive me Princess for startling you, but you have startled me, for I have never seen such a radiant beauty before," Lord Farquaad swooned over Fiona. "I am Lord Farquaad."

"Lord Farquaad... Oh, no, no..." Fiona replied as the man then snapped his fingers to make his knights take him off the horse, revealing his very short height. "Forgive me, my lord, for I was just saying a short… Farewell."

"See? We told ya." Drell smirked.

Patrick sighed while Delilah giggled.

"Oh, that's so sweet," Lord Farquaad said to Fiona. "You don't have to waste good manners on the ogre. It's not like it has feelings."

"No, you're right, it doesn't." Fiona agreed.

"But Shrek does." Delilah said.

"Stay out of this..." Lord Farquaad glared.

Patrick held his sister in concern with a glare back.

"Princess Fiona," Lord Farquaad took Fiona's hand and pulled her down slightly. "Fair, flawless Fiona, I ask for your hand in marriage. Will you be the perfect bride for the perfect groom?"

"Don't do it, Fiona." Mo whispered.

Fiona looked to Shrek as he had his back on her. "Lord Farquaad, I accept, nothing would make me-"

"Excellent!" Lord Farquaad cheered. "I'll start the plans. For tomorrow, we wed!"

" **NO!** " Fiona and Mo yelped.

The others then looked over.

"I mean... Why wait?" Fiona then smiled nervously. "Let's get married today before sunset."

"Oh, anxious, are we?" Lord Farquaad chuckled until he then thought about it before he snapped his fingers and made his men carry him back on the horse with Fiona. "You're right... The sooner, the better... There's so much to do. There's the caterer, the cake, the band, the guest list. Thelonius, round up some guests!"

"She can't be serious." Patch whispered.

"Fair thee well, Ogre and friends!" Fiona called as they rode off.

"She can't marry Lord Farquaad, he's not her true love." Mo said.

"I know you all talked to her last night!" Shrek glared. "You're great pals, aren't ya? Now if you're all such good friends, why don't you follow her home?!"

"Shrek when Fiona said ugly, hideous, beast; she wasn't talking about you!" Mo glared. "She, uh, was talking about someone else."

Shrek was about to walk off until he then looked over. "She wasn't talking about me?"

"Of course not!" Mo continued to glare.

"Hey, where's Donkey and the girls?" Cherry then asked.

"Never mind that now, Shrek, you need to learn that you do have a true love and she's about to marry somebody else." Atticus said.

"Wait, really?" Shrek asked.

The others nodded.

Shrek looked to them and could see sincerity in their eyes. "I'll need some help to stop that wedding."

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile..._**

Donkey looked lost and alone in the water until he looked over to see Dragon as she felt the same way, but only because she thought maybe Donkey didn't love her and she needed to accept that.

 _'Maybe I could give her a chance.'_ Donkey thought to himself.

Darla, Amber, Robyn, Annabelle, and Anne-Marie curiously looked to Donkey. Donkey looked back to Dragon and smiled to her. Dragon glanced over and quickly looked away.

"Look, about earlier, I'm really sorry..." Donkey said to the female dragon who had feelings for him. "It's just... I haven't been in a relationship before and I wasn't sure how to react. I know you're mad, and probably never wanna see me again, I wouldn't blame ya."

"That's not it." Dragon frowned.

"I'm really, really sorry..." Donkey frowned back.

Dragon kept her eyes away from him. "No, I shouldn't have pushed you, I was too forward..." she sighed. "I usually don't know how to behave around certain guys because most of them are afraid of me... I don't even know other dragons."

"That's so sad." Donkey frowned before he placed his front right hoof on her out of comfort.

Dragon looked down to him. Donkey gave a small smile as he tried to sincerely comfort her. Dragon then gave a small smile back as she joined his side.

 _'I knew that he would give her a chance.'_ Amber thought to herself.

Donkey and Dragon seemed to make up.

"If you ever need me, just whistle," Dragon told Donkey. "I have a feeling I'm going to be short on dinner tonight."

"Would this dinner be Lord Farquaad?" Darla smirked.

"I have a feeling he needs to be taken care of as soon as possible tonight." Dragon replied.

"We agree..." Robyn said. "Uh, could you take us back to the others so we can get Shrek to Fiona's wedding? We heard that lord talk nonstop about it."

"You got a deal, just whistle when you want me over." Dragon promised.

"You got it." Robyn smiled.

Dragon then took them to where they wanted to go for right now.


	11. Chapter 11

"How are we gonna get to the wedding?" Drell asked. "Not even we have enough magic to make it there in time."

"We're still learning..." Delilah agreed. "I heard the magic teacher back at school had a nervous breakdown."

"Well, maybe I could teleport us there." Atticus said.

Drell scoffed. "No offense, kid, but the magic isn't strong enough."

"I'm not like most magical beings." Atticus replied.

"Well, how else are we gonna get there in ti-" Shrek was about to ask until he then looked up to see Donkey and the others riding on Dragon's back.

"Guys, up here!" Donkey called.

"Donkey!" Mo smiled.

"Need a lift?" Dragon smiled down to the others on the ground.

"Wait, Dragon, why don't we all try to let Atticus teleport all of us to the wedding? Besides, he is King Sombra's nephew." Patch said before covering his muzzle.

"What did you say...?" Dragon asked.

"Nice going." Atticus put his hands on his hips with a sharp glare to his puppy.

"Oops." Patch smiled sheepishly.

"Uh... I could try..." Atticus said shyly about the teleportation.

"I betcha he screws up." Drell whispered to Patrick and Delilah with a smirk.

Atticus soon concentrated on his magic and where he teleported all of them to the wedding.

* * *

Drell's eyes widened as Patrick and Delilah smirked to him and held out their hands for some gold that he now owed them. He soon groaned before giving them both some gold. Atticus soon panted after they all arrived in front of the church of the wedding. Wedding bells were ringing in Duloc as nearly everyone came for the wedding of Princess Fiona and Lord Farquaad. Dragon waited away so she wouldn't alarm the people from her being outside, but reminded the others to whistle if they needed her.

"People of Duloc," the reverend greeted. "We gathered here today to bear witness and the union of our new king and-"

"Excuse me?" Fiona spoke up as she saw the sun was setting. "C-Could we skip ahead to the 'I do's'?"

Lord Farquaad chuckled to this. "Go on."

Shrek was about to walk into the church to stop the wedding, but the others stopped him.

"Shrek, wait, wait, wait a minute," Donkey stopped him. "You wanna do this right, don't you?"

"What are you talking about?" Shrek asked.

"There's a line you gotta wait for," Donkey explained. "The preacher's gonna say 'Speak now or forever hold your peace' and that's when you say 'I object'!"

"I don't have time for this!" Shrek replied as he was about to go in again.

"Shrek, just listen." Mo said.

"Listen to me!" Donkey held Shrek back. "You love this woman, don't you?"

"Yes." Shrek replied.

"You wanna hold her?"

"Yes."

"Please her?"

"Yes!"

"Then you gotta, gotta try a little tenderness~" Donkey replied in a singing way. "Chicks love that romantic crap!"

"Alright, cut it out, when does this guy say the line?" Shrek asked.

Donkey paused for a bit. "We gotta check it out."

"But how?" Anne-Marie wondered.

"I wonder..." Robyn said to herself before closing her eyes. " _'In order to see what's going on inside, Allow me to levitate long enough for a brief ride'_..." she then recited and she was levitating into the air and she looked into the window to see the wedding going on. "Wow, there's so many people in there, hurry, Shrek, you better go now!" she then said after a few moments.

"That's your cue." Cherry said.

* * *

Shrek ran into the church just as Fiona and Farquaad were about to kiss. " **I OBJECT!** "

"Shrek?" Fiona looked in surprise.

The people at the wedding gasped, Warwick and Maroot appeared to be guests as well.

"Drell!" Maroot glared.

"Mother." Drell gulped.

"Listen, Maroot, now is not the time to be angry with your son." Atticus said.

Maroot sharply hummed which made Drell terrified of his mother's wrath.

"Oh, now what do they want?" Lord Farquaad scoffed to the group.

"Hi, everybody," Shrek smiled nervously to the crowd as he walked down the altar to get to the princess. "Having a good time, are ya? I love Duloc first of all. Very clean."

"Yes, it is, it's very clean." Patrick said.

"Now if you'll just excuse Shrek as he has something to say to Princess Fiona." Delilah said.

"Oh, now you wanna talk?" Fiona snapped at Shrek. "Well, it's a little late for that, so if you'll excuse me..."

"But you can't marry him." Shrek kept Fiona from kissing Lord Farquaad.

"And why not?" Fiona asked.

Shrek was nervous about answering, but then remembered something about the man. "Because... Because he's just marrying you so he can be king!"

"Yeah and not out of love!" Mo added.

"Outrageous!" Lord Farquaad glared. "Fiona, don't listen-"

"He's not your true love." Shrek said.

"And what do you know about true love?" Fiona glared at him.

"Well, I..." Shrek sounded nervous.

"Oh, this is precious," Lord Farquaad started to laugh. "The ogre has fallen in love with the princess!"

"So?! What if he has fallen in love with her! At least his love for her is true love that can break any spell!" Mo glared.

What Mo said caused Fiona to remember about the spell.

"Shrek, is this true?" Fiona asked.

"Who cares?" Farquaad replied. "It's preposterous! Fiona, my love, we are but a kiss away from our 'happily ever after' now kiss me!" he then puckered his lips for a kiss.

Fiona glanced at him for that immature gesture and looked out the window as the sun was now starting to set, she then looked over to Shrek. "I've wanted to show you this before." She then said as she was now going to transform like she did last night and the night before.

"What does she want to show Shrek?" Drell asked Mo. He then got his answer as there was a glow around Fiona.

Fiona then became the monster princess she once was and still had her wedding gown and everything. A woman in the audience fainted.

"Well, uh... That explains a lot..." Shrek smiled sheepishly to Fiona who smiled sheepishly back to him.

"So that's why she was always afraid when the sun was beginning to set." Patrick smiled.

"Ugh, it's disgusting!" Farquaad sneered in disgust. "Guards! Guards! I order you to get them out of my sight! Now! Get them! Get them!"

The guards rushed over to take away everyone.

"I'll take care of these guards while one of you whistle for Dragon." Atticus said as he charged at the guards like a rushing train.

The younger girls looked to Cherry. Cherry gestured to herself and shook her head. Atticus was able to knock down all of the guards as if they were bowling pins.

"This hocus pocus alters nothing!" Farquaad glared as he put the crown on his head. "This marriage is binding and that makes me king! See? **SEE?!** "

"Oh, shut up!" Atticus glared as he knocked down all of the knights.

Lord Farquaad was then threatening Fiona since she was a monster now. Shrek then whistled once he remembered something. This then made Dragon crash through with Donkey and Patch on her back.

"Nobody move, I've got a dragon and I'm not afraid to lose her!" Donkey said. "I'm a donkey on the edge!"

"Ya hungry, girl?" Patch smiled to the dragon.

"Starving!" Dragon smiled back to him.

"Then it's time you have your short dinner." Patch said.

Dragon nodded in agreement and then instantly grabbed Lord Farquaad in her mouth and ate him up, much to his horror and dismay. She then felt discomfort in her stomach and burped up the crown with a sheepish smile. "Pardon me."

"Celebrity marriages," Donkey laughed. "They never last, do they?"

The people seemed happy and cheered that Lord Farquaad was gone now.

"Finally, that man is gone." Maroot said.

"He was quite short-tempered." Warwick said with a chuckle.

"Good one, Dad." Drell chuckled back.

"Thanks, son." Warwick smiled.

"Go ahead, Shrek." Donkey said, knowing exactly what the male ogre was going to say to Fiona.

"Uh, Fiona?" Shrek spoke up shyly.

"Yes, Shrek?" Fiona turned to him.

"I... I love you." Shrek finally said.

"Really?" Fiona's eyes lit up.

"Really, really." Shrek confirmed.

"I love you too." Fiona replied and they then shared a kiss with each other.

"Awww!" The crowd smiled.

Fiona seemed to drift from Shrek as a glow overtook her.

"It's like Belle and Adam." Cherry said from the transformation.

"Yeah." Atticus said in agreement.

The little girls looked hopeful, but Fiona did not turn human again, she was still a monster princess which made them frown.

* * *

"But, you guys are true loves..." Anne-Marie said. "Why didn't it work?"

"I know, I'm supposed to be beautiful." Fiona agreed.

"But you are beautiful." Shrek told her.

"Of course, she didn't turn back into a human because that is her true form now." Atticus said.

"That makes sense!" Mo replied. "Shrek is an ogre, therefore, Fiona turned into a monster since they are meant to be this way."

"Ohh." The girls smiled, now understanding.

The others smiled as this ended up becoming a happy ending for Shrek and Fiona.

"It's over?" Darla frowned. "But I don't want it to be over."

"Sorry, but looks like this the end of our adventure here." Atticus said.

Darla pouted with her friends.

'But there's other Shrek movies..." Atticus then said.

"So can we go in the other ones?!" Darla asked hopefully.

"Yep." Atticus nodded.

This made the girls excited.


	12. Chapter 12

Shrek and Fiona were married and the Fairy Godmother made them a carriage from an onion and the two were now going on their honeymoon.

"Well, looks like it's time for us to go." Atticus said.

"You guys gotta go?" Patrick frowned. "Will we ever see you again?"

Delilah looked hopeful.

"I guarantee it." Atticus hinted to his future father and aunt.

Delilah then kissed Atticus right on the lips which made everyone shocked, even Mo who was too surprised to be angry, she then blinked and looked disgusted as she then let go.

"Uh, you okay, Delilah?" Atticus asked.

"Sorry, Atticus.. But... I don't know why, but when I kiss you I feel like I'm kissing... My brother..." Delilah replied. "Is that weird?"

"We might as well tell them." Cherry said.

"I dunno..." Atticus rubbed his arm.

"We'll send you back to wherever you come from," Patrick said before bowing before Atticus. "As a gift for making things right for everyone in the end, I shall name my firstborn son in your honor."

"That's great because he is your son in the future." Darla smiled before covering her mouth.

The others looked over.

"What was that?" Patrick asked.

"Nothing?" Atticus looked around anxiously.

"That's a lie." Drell said.

"Well, we must get going now..." Robyn said nervously. "It sure was nice meeting you all, here's to Shrek and Fiona to have a wonderful honeymoon."

"Yep, so see ya." Mo smiled nervously.

"GO!" Cherry told Atticus while they could still make it to get out of the movie as it was ending.

Atticus and the others soon rushed out. The three remaining ones blinked, wondering what just happened.

"Patrick! Delilah!" Emma rushed over, looking firm. "Where in Grimm's name have you been?!"

"Let's just say we've been having one heck of an adventure." Patrick said.

Emma and Ezra looked to each other before looking back at their children.

"Well, bye!" Drell said as it looked as though Patrick and Delilah were in trouble and he zipped away to avoid any sort of punishment before snickering as he thought he wasn't going to get in any trouble.

"And I'm sorry that we made you both worry." Patrick said.

"Sorry, Mother and Father..." Delilah added.

"Come along then..." Ezra took them off. "I know you're on vacation from school, but you know how your mother worries. It's unspeakable, unspeakable I tell you!"

"Ezra, stop that now..." Emma sighed to her husband's emphasis.

"I'm just saying." Ezra said.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile..._**

Cherry, Atticus, Mo, Patch, Darla, Amber, Annabelle, Anne-Marie, and Robyn all yelled out as they fell from the TV as the end credits started to roll.

"That was even better than the musical!" Darla beamed. "Who's up for Shrek 2?"

"Maybe another time, Darla; it's getting late." Atticus said.

"Aww..." the girls groaned.

"Bedtime, girls." Mo said as it was late for the young ones to be awake.

"Fine." The girls pouted.

Atticus took the movie out and put it back in its case as the girls got into their sleeping bags and went to get some sleep. "Come on, guys, let's go to my room."

Mo, Cherry, and Patch followed him upstairs into his bedroom.

* * *

"I just love your room," Mo smiled as she sat on the bed. "It's just like I imagined it'd be."

"Really?" Atticus smiled.

"Yeah..." Mo smiled back. "I mean, the weights and all the books."

"Ohh." Atticus smiled.

Mo smiled back.

"So, how's Junior doing?" Cherry asked.

"JJ's fine," Mo replied. "Trying to get used to school, but he's in Kindergarten, I'm kinda jealous of him."

"You are?" Patch asked.

"Yeah, Kindergarten was the best time in school..." Mo sighed. "No homework, nap time, playing all day..."

"That was a relaxing time." Cherry smiled.

"Yeah, I suppose it was..." Atticus said.

"You guys had Kindergarten?" Mo asked.

"There was a schoolhouse in the orphanage to educate us." Cherry explained.

"Ah, that makes sense..." Mo then nodded before letting out a yawn.

"Well, we better get to sleep." Atticus yawned.

The others nodded in agreement and decided to get some sleep. Little did they know that this would not be the only adventure with Shrek that they would have.

The End


End file.
